Unsung Hero: Corruption
by PerezLycan
Summary: I grew up wanting to be a hero... A hero that could save everyone. A hero, smiling to reassure others, like All-Might! The greatest hero! This world took that away. This world is pain. This world is scary. This world is sorrow. This world is wrong... Is a villain allowed to protect what he loves? Because I'm tired of losing everything... Phoenix quirk, anti-hero/villain Izuku.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will have intense themes, scenes, and violence so you are warned.**

Prologue

My innocence

* * *

 _"MY ARM!"_

 _Authorities have identified the murderer as Izuku Midoriya. Although only seven, he is considered highly dangerous, if sighted, notify authorities, but don't approach. He is known to attack even his own family. He has no distinguishing features, actually kind of plain looking._

That's not true. I didn't mean it. He was a hero, he wasn't supposed to act like a villain!

All-Might why didn't you save me...

* * *

8 years later

"Hahaha! It's fine, why? Because I'm here!" He proclaimed like always. Midoriya smiled weakly at the video, he still watches to this day.

"Pff." The person across from him scoffed. "We're villains, why watch that." A question that one would ask a friend, not caring for the answer, but could assume it.

They were in a two-story café, sitting on the second level, in a both with a nice view.

"I don't know, Dabi." He lifted his coffee mug. "I guess cause, I always wanted to be a hero." And took a sip.

The waitress tending the second level bar brought their orders.

"You guys sure do come here a lot!" She was the preppy type.

Dabi gave her an uncaring, half-lidded, glare, before ignoring her and munching down on his food.

Midoriya rubbed the back of his green hair. "Y-Yeah, we li-, like the food, Uraraka." 'I was about to say we live close by? Damn, that would have been bad, because we're villains.'

"Hm, by the way, what school do you guys go too? I'm from U.A. but had to take this part-time job to pay for tuition." She sighed. The family was on tough times.

"I only went to school when I was younger." He wasn't hungry and only ordered coffee. He took a sip, placed the mug back down.

Dabi eyed Midoriya. He finished his egg yolk with a sadistic slurp and licked his lips. Midoriya was letting out a personal truth, he usually kept quiet about, to the waitress. 'Whatever.'

"And what about you?!" Uraraka asked Dabi with her cheerful voice.

Dabi's eyes lingered on her. "The food's good." He went back to chomping down, ignoring her.

'Scary!' Uraraka almost flinched.

The bottom floor rocked with a voice and violence.

"The money, now!"

Deku and Dabi shared a look, they shrugged it off.

A robbery was taking place.

He was walking up the circular stairs to the second floor. "Nobody move!" He had a quirk where he was able to shoot bullet like shell attacks from any limb.

"A villain?" Uraraka was one of the few waitresses willing to act. She was standing tall and defensive in front of their booth.

Midoriya hesitated to take a sip of coffee. She was willing to protect them.

Dabi was still eating as the villain tried to take hostages.

Uraraka had tried to take him down when his back was turned, but he looked back at the last second and fired a bullet from his elbow. It pierced her shoulder. She fell, crumpled on the floor, gripping the bloody wound.

He also stopped the bartender who attempted to hit the distress button under the bar.

His cluttering steps annoyed Dabi.

Midoriya and Dabi were the only ones nonchalantly, enjoying their food, and coffee.

"Oi, didn't you hear me? Get with the rest of them."

Dabi kept eating. Midoriya was writing in his notebook, muttering about the villain's quirk.

"They're ignoring me?!" He pointed both his palms to them. He fired a blast from each hand. Dabi shifted his head to the side, bored. Izuku scrunched down and pushed off the wall with a baseball slide out the both, dropkicking the villain.

"Grhh." He was rocked back.

Izuku spread out his legs with a twist. He slammed the lower leg into the villain's back and dropped his higher leg on his chest.

A guillotine takedown, knock-out.

The citizens in awe. Uraraka gasped, she stood, clutching her shoulder. "A-Amazing! You didn't even use your quirk!"

Deku slung the villain over his shoulder and Dabi paid the bill, dropping a hefty tip. The food was good. "I'll drop him off at the police station."

Uraraka could only stare at his back as he left. 'Is he a hero?'

* * *

Deku shoved the villain against a wall in an alley.

He was groggy but came too. "So what if you caught me? I am a villain. This is what I deserve, right?"

Dabi was off to the side, he didn't care for these moments.

The villain had his mouth open and Deku instantly clamped his hand over it.

His tongue fired. His palm bled out, seeping into his mouth. He grew wide eyes from the lack of fear in the green haired teen.

"Why did you want to rob them?" Deku's voice was pure and sincere.

He hesitated but answered from the resolve in his eyes. "I need money to feed my kids. I never meant to be a villain, one day I accidentally used my quirk and murdered someone."

'How cliché.' Dabi thought as he overheard, burning a few ants.

Izuku sympathized, he knew the truth of those words. "Here, I know someone who can give you honest work, even if you're a villain." Handing him a business card and a few bills for food.

"Are we done?" Dabi began to walk out of the alley.

"Eh? D-Dabi, wait up." Midoriya started to follow. "Make sure you stay low." He waved at the villain who wanted to take care of his family. The villain gasped at his toothy grin.

A heroic grin.

He stared as they left. "Th-Thank you." He clutched his fist shut over his thighs, bowing down. "Really..." Sobbing. "Thank you so much."

* * *

The two walked down the empty street. Izuku with a smile. Dabi with his hands in his pockets.

She came running up to them. "Izuku-kun!" She lept, wrapping her legs around him, one hand on his shoulder, she rose the other high with a knife and stabbed his chest. "I missed you!"

Blood trickled down.

"Aahhh!" He cried, one eye winced shut. She pulled it out. He almost yelled again but kept his mouth shut.

She loved the running sound of the red river gushing out.

"One more, one more!" She tried to stab him again. He cuffed her wrist with his hand, stopping her.

"H-Hello to you too, Toga-chan, but it still hurts when you do it, one's enough, no?" Even though he never let himself get stabbed willingly either. She was an agile bunny.

"But Izuku." She giggled. "You're already healed, see, see!" She attempted to stab him again, but his grip restrained her.

She eventually gave up, and the three started walking.

"Did you get enough?" Dabi asked.

She broke into hysterical giggles. "I did! Guess what! It was a pair of newlyweds! There was so much blood! I gave them the best wedding gift! Now they can be together forever! Hey, Izuku-kun, we should be together forever too, right, right!"

'Crazy bitch.' Dabi only asked for a yes or no, he didn't need to hear the rest.

"Ehehe." With an awkward laugh. "I-I rather not Toga-chan. L-Let's go home."

"Oh let's watch a horror film!"

"Popcorn."

The three villains walked to the apartment they owned. Their home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: So Deku's villain outfit is his normal hero outfit in the current manga, except he always wears cool mask guard and has his hood on, concealing his identity. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please review fav and follow, I appreciate them alot.**

2

Memory explosion

"You've heard of The Hero Killer haven't you?"

"S-Stain? He really believes in his ideals. I haven't seen him in a while though."

"Oh? You sound well acquainted with him, Izuku?"

"E-Eh? Um, what's it to you?"

"Hahahaha, nothing. Nothing at all. I have a job lined up for you. There's this new kid on the block, claiming to have started a league of villains."

"What does that have to do with us? Could care less about something as stupid sounding as that."

"Ah, Dabi, remorseless as usual but hey, I heard, they have a plan to take down All-Might."

"A-All-Might? It can't be?"

"The symbol of peace, huh? Now that's something I'm interested in."

"Good, I've got both of your attention... Let's talk about the attack on U.S.J."

* * *

'A plan to take down All-Might...' Midoriya was glaring at the ground in worry. He was a villain, but All-Might was still his hero. He shuddered at the size of Noumu.

Gulp. 'Can All-Might really beat him?'

They were surrounded by a shadow warp. He placed his mask guard and hood, concealing his face. Izuku adjusted his glove and made a dedicated grip. 'At least let me meet him once.' And the shadows dissolved around him.

"Ara? I guess Dabi and Toga-chan, were sent elsewhere." He was in the Ruins Zone, surrounded by low lackies. "Bartender-san is going to separate the class with his quirk, then use that Noumu on All-Might." He nodded his head in the direction of the entrance. "I have to hurry." He was about to take a running start until two students appeared in the middle of all the villains.

Deku's eyes grew. "No way, Kacc-" 'Kacchan...' Some days Deku would look back at his normal life, he didn't remember much, Dad worked overseas but Mom was always there.

And so was Kacchan.

'He's a student at U.A. I knew he was amazing.' Watching as both him and a spiky redhead began fighting their way out.

Explosions and hard fist. They collided with the villains head first and blasted them away. Kirishima blocked a fist with his harding quirk and delivered a heavy hook into the gut. Bakugou lept off the falling enemy's back and grabbed two faces, exploded and slammed them down.

Kirishima saw a shadow approaching from above. He glanced up, but the glare of the lights, kept him hidden.

A sharp, slice-like, spinning, leg drop.

Kirishima cross blocked with his arms, but the ground beneath him caved in. He gritted his teeth.

"A hardening quirk. Simple but effective." Deku analyzed. "I'll remember to write it down later."

Kirishima grunted and broke the conflict. Deku used the momentum, he did a backflip corkscrew land. Kirishima rushed him with a combo of hard infused fists.

Deku kept his eyes on his opponent, weaving through the barrage. 'He has to sacrifice defense for power.' Deku snuck inside his guard. A powerful torque up kick, crushing the unhardened jaw with his iron soles. Kirishima bit his tongue and was knocked down hard, sliding on his shoulder.

Bakugou eyed the only threat among the grunts. He rubbed his chin with his wrist.

Kirishima stood up, spitting out blood. "Fuck, that hurt." He began to stretch his body, side to side.

"Not only a sturdy quirk but also as a person." Deku clenched his glove shut. 'I have to hurry to All-Might.'

A spark.

Deku grew wide orbs. 'That's Kacchan's-'

"DIE!" Explosion.

He barely hopped back, but the wind pressure blowback caused Izuku to skidded on the concrete, breaking his iron soles into it to stop.

Deku panted, hunched down, with his hand on the ground, an anticipation for action.

Bakugou rose an annoyed eyebrow. "I don't know why, but something about you pisses me off."

Deku's eyes were struck with bullying of the past. He didn't answer. He looked left and right. All the henchmen were already defeated. 'If I go looking for All-Might, they would probably follow me. This isn't good. I have to finish them, now.'

Kirishima and Bakugou teamed up with a combination of offensive explosions and defensive hardening.

The dust windswept beneath the ground he was earlier.

"Where'd he go?" Kirishima scratched his hair.

"Idiot, keep your eyes peeled." Just as he said that, he felt a presence. "Behind!" He twisted his body around, his eyes widened, seeing a metal plated glove aiming for his jaw. 'Shit, he's too fast!'

"Like I'd let you!" Kirishima shoved Bakugou aside and slammed his forehead back at Deku's fist.

Izuku strained a pained face.

Bakugou shoved Kirishima down and vaulted over him. He caught Deku's throat and, "Die!" He exploded his quirk and launched Deku to a collapsed building.

His back reverberated off a wall, he coughed and fell down. 'Kacchan is strong as expected.' Deku fought to his feet. "But so am I."

"What are you mumbling about?" Bakugou was more than annoyed. 'His rambling sounds like that kid from my childhood, that damn Deku.'

A loud eruption was heard from the entrance of U.S.J.

"What the hell was that?" Kirishima let down his guard.

"All-Might," Bakugou grumbled.

"H-He's here! Yosh, that means we're saved right?"

Deku glanced towards where All-Might was. He hardened his eyes and stared down the two heroes in training.

"Something's different about him," Kirishima grunted.

He transmitted in a blast of speed.

Before they could react, Deku appeared in between them, in mid-air.

Bakugou and Kirishima only turned their heads for a second at him.

'How did he?'

'Pure speed? No, there was more to it. Green fire?' Bakugou was sure he saw a spark of emerald burst behind the villain's back.

Deku did a twisting split, smashing his iron soles into the back of Bakugou's head and into Kirishima's face. He landed in a handstand but flowed upright with spin. The two were knocked out.

Deku nodded then headed for the entrance of U.S.J.

"All-Might."

* * *

Deku skidded to a stop. "It's really him!" Deku was awed. "He's actually fighting that thing!"

"Plus ultra!" With a final punch, he sent the Noumu flying through the dome, shattering the lights.

The wind swirled around the dust. Deku's eyes were wide. "He really is the symbol of peace..." Subconsciously stepping towards his hero.

Dabi was with Shigaraki. His baggy-patch eyes narrowed at Midoriya. "Oi, don't tell me, you're actually willing to..." Dabi was curious as to whether or not Izuku was going to confront All-Might.

The dangling stomps of steel echoed in the ears of many. Deku continued to walk, even though the villains had given up.

He walked alone and empty.

'I wanted to be like him. He was the pillar of society. Everyone reaches out to him, he is their hope. He was mine. The greatest hero. One day I will be able to walk alongside him, but for now, he is my roadblock.'

The innocent villain and symbol of peace clash!


	3. Chapter 3

3

Fated encounter

"Who is that?" Froppy was carrying Eraserhead, along with Mineta.

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't stand a chance against All-Might!" Mineta cheered.

"Bring him here guys!" Uraraka waved, from up the steps. Her eyes lingered to the new villan, the unknown Deku. 'His body language looks familiar...'

"All-Might." Izuku let out with a breathless wonder of anticipation.

The greatest hero had his righteous smile and stared down the villain. 'It's fine, I still have a few more minutes in my muscular state, but I must find a successor soon.' "Oh? Another challenger? Didn't you see what I did to the monster, specifically meant to destroy me."

Izuku gulped. "Yes, and I'm glad you survived." Izuku gripped his fist shut. "Because you're my hero!" Running straight at him.

All-Might rose an eyebrow. "Nani?"

Dabi had a bored stare. "He really said it." Eyeing Shigaraki for his reaction. Shigaraki was scratching his neck, angrily mumbling about a villain admiring a hero.

"Plus ultra!" Izuku yelled smashing his knuckles forward.

All-Might gritted his face, meeting the blow with a Detroit Smash.

Blood splattered.

All-Might flinched back. 'He recklessly came at me, I believed he had a power augmentation quirk... but look at him.'

"My arm." Deku' stumbled back, his arm hung limb, battered and bloody. "It's completely broken..." He rushed back at All-Might, with his other fist.

"Oi, oi, oi?" All-Might reduced his power and their fists met again, and again it broke. "Why are you-"

A healed arm uppercut was heading right for his chin.

'But it was completely destroyed a moment ago?' All-Might easily evaded the attack, tilting his neck.

'My faint didn't work. As expected from the world's greatest hero.' Deku, he was smiling. That smile was blown away from a heavy fist to his gut. He coughed and was sent crashing in a tumble, causing an explosion of dust.

A blast of speed flew out of the debris. Izuku was flying with green flaming wings.

'A fire type quirk like Endeavor?' All-Might stood tall. 'There's no time for thoughts. I must protect the students with the limited time I have.' He rushed foward to meet the flying villain.

All-Might and Deku matched their fist again. With overwhelming power, All-Might crushed his knuckles again. Deku didn't back down, and kept swinging. After every hit, his arm broke, but after every hit, green flames errupted around his injuries and healed him.

"All-Might..." Deku had a stern face, but not a villainous one. "I will show you!" 'I'll put my feelings into my fists!'

"Show me what, my boy?" He swung, but Deku lept with a twisted flip. All-Might followed him, shattering the ground with his powerful leap.

Izuku had his leg back ready for an iron sole kick. He spun for momentum and slammed down at the approaching All-Might. He raised his elbow and blocked it. "You're strength is above average, but not because of your quirk. Your body is at it's physical peak."

Izuku held back the feeling of praise from All-Might. 'One hit! If I can land one hit, I can prove to myself that we aren't so far apart!'

Izuku let out a battle cry, pulling his leg back. He spun and tried to land a reverse calf at him. All-Might didn't let himself and grabbed his leg before the impact. He threw Deku straight down with destructive velocity.

"Aaaaaagh!" As he plummeted down.

The wind pressure of the collision forced everyone back.

All-Might landed besides the crater he created. 'Shit, times almost up. That kid gave me more trouble than I thought.'

Rubble rolled, as the dangling steps of iron soles echoed again. It put everyone uneasy. Even All-Might gulped.

Deku had stepped out of the smoke filled crater.

Their eyes grew. His costume was stained red with smudges of his own blood. His breathing was rigid, but the flaming wings viciously whirled around him and his eyes were crackling with green lightning.

"What's up with that guy? His bones keep breaking, he's covered in blood, but he keeps getting back up?!" Mineta cried.

"It will be alright. All-Might always wins." Froppy made a ribbit noise at the end of her sentence.

Toga was by herself standing on a platform, looking down at Izuku-kun. "He's so bloody and broken!" She held her cheeks trying to contain her stabbing blush of lust. "More, more! I need to see my precious Izuku-kun with more despair! It just drives me so crazy, that I could kill him over and over again." She giggled and ran over to where Dabi was at. "Once we get home, I'll just stab him, again and again, until I'm satisfied."

"Young boy, give this up. I will just keep causing you more pain."

Izuku swayed left and right.

"Pain?

Pain...

Pain..

Pain.

Pain!"

He threw his head back with a screech of agony. He had a sadistic expression. "Pain is all I am and know."

All-Might flinched mentally. 'What the f-' He didn't have time. Midoriya lunged at him with a powerful flap of his wings. All-Might had to jump back from the surprise force. Izuku's flames had charred the area All-Might was at the moment before. "Seriously?" His eyes were shadowed. "I will end your suffering." They glowed with resolve. "My boy." All-Might put on a burst of speed. 'His life is only pain? His mental state must be completely shattered. Was it because of me? No, he must of suffered great trauma... but he is still a villain! I will not falter as the symbol of peace.'

Midoriya's flames became a torrent of destruction. "All-Might!"

'What I wonder, what did you want to show me?' All-Might and Deku collided in a furry of blows. 'His flames are intense, but I will persevere!'

Blood kept splattering on the ground beneath Deku. The flames started to emit from his battered body. His wounds kept healing, but the rate of speed was slowing down. All-Might took notice. 'I see. Every quirk has it's limits. I must overpower his healing factor.'

"With such a powerful quirk, it's a shame you became a villain. You would of been a great hero!" All-Might was reaching his limit as well. He was about to launch a final powerful smash.

Deku's eyes painfully grew into fractured orbs. "I am a villain, aren't I..? All-Might why did you heroes make me walk this path? I was just a kid... I wanted to be a hero like you."

All-Might hesitated and his punch became weaker.

But...

The blow collided and with Izuku's lost resolve, it was enough. He skidded and bounced off the ground. He landed close to Dabi.

Dabi sighed before walking close to Izuku. "We should go before their reinforcement show up." He mumbled. He rubbed the back of his neck with a nonchalant care. 'And they said you guys would be able to take down All-Might. The league of villains? What a joke.'

All-Might didn't show, but he was glad they decided to give up. 'I passed my limit... That boy, what did he mean? Heroes don't create kid villains...'

Midoriya was face down, blood was running out of his mask guard. His fingernails dug into the ground as he tried to stand.

"Stay down my boy. If plausible, I would reframe from hurting you, by ending this fight." All-Might and the steam around him kept his weakness hidden.

Izuku forced himself to his knees. One hand was around his ribcage, then other clawing with forced strength to try and stand. He coughed blood and fell down. He banged his forehead on the ground in frustration.

"Heal! Heal, God dammit!" But he was complete drained. "Heal. Heal. Heal. Heal. Heal. Heal!" On his knees he punched, his own stomach. "Heal!" He dropped his head. His feet skidded on the ground, kicking up dirt. "Why? Why? Why? Why?!" A few tears spilled and **_painfully_** , "...Why me...?"

Everyone was staring with distraught eyes.

All-Might was especially disturbed. 'What's happened in that young boy's life?'

Toga caught up to Dabi, but paused with concern. "Hey, I-Izuku-kun isn't healing?"

Dabi knew why but didn't answer. 'His quirk is at it's limit, that and he lost the will to fight his hero.' "Being called a villain by his own hero..." Dabi sighed. Izuku was pathetic, but his only friend. He bent down to Izuku and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Midoriya stopped his delirious cries.

"Hey, let's go home Deku. We lost."

"D... Dabi." Izuku's eyes regained some humanity, before he shed a tear. "Yeah... I'm really tired, all of a sudden." And he passed out.

Dabi smirked before staring down all the heroes in training. One caught his eyes. 'The waitress from the café. She probably doesn't notice my face, because of the way I patch skin over my scars when I go out. It's fine then. I don't want to kill someone who serves us great food. I just need to create a barrier of flames for us.' He noticed the doors to the entrance begin to crowd with real heroes.

Kurogiri was already preparing to warp then out of there. Dabi thrusted his arms foward. "See you next time." He had an evil smile. "I wonder how long it will take for citizens to lose trust in their precious heroes." He mocked, unleashing his flames.

'The damage is done, so even if we lost the battle with All-Might, we win the war against heroes.' He cunningly thought, as the shadows took him, Deku and Toga.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Bloodlust night

"You call yourself a villain!" Shigaraki kicked the fallen Deku in the gut, hard. "What the fuck was the broker thinking?" He was scratching his neck, rigorously. "I can't stand you." He bent down, ready to disintegrate Midoriya.

"Calm down Shigaraki."

Deku glanced up from the floorboard. "Bartender-san..."

"What? This kid doesn't deserve to share the same space with me. He's contaminated with that hero society ideology." Shigaraki didn't back down until a voice came from the TV monitor.

"Please stop Tomaru, as a favor to me."

Izuku's eyes intensified with dread. '...No... It's him!'

Dabi took interest in the voice giving orders, raising an eyebrow, and narrowing his eyes.

"But-," He was about to childishly throw a tantrum. "But why! This kid is despicable!" Scratching his neck, it was growing red with scratches, almost bleeding.

"Kurogiri, please escort young Izuku, back home." The voice from the monitor asked a trusted member.

"Yes, right away." He activated his quirk.

Dabi kept his eyes on the monitor. 'So he's really the one in charge.' Dabi always took note of valuable information when he could.

The warp gate activated around Deku, Dabi, and Toga and they vanished from the bar. The last vision in Midoriya's eyes was a glance at the monitor. "...You."

Shigaraki glared at Kurogiri. "You have some kind of connection with that kid or something?"

Kurogiri decided to polish a mug. "I used to serve him orange juice."

* * *

Dabi yawned as they appeared in their living room. He dropped on the old ragged couch, to take a nap. He kicked his feet up on the armrest. He had his hands behind head and closed his eyes.

The apartment was small with only one room. It was actually a rundown abandoned building. They were able to get the power running in one of the apartment rooms and settled in there. There were some homeless people who lived in the empty spaces as well. Izuku, Dabi, and Toga left them alone, and protected them, in return, they never revealed the villains who lived amongst them.

Toga helped Izuku up. Her eyes were not carrying the normal lust of death. She was solemn.

Dabi opened one eye and glanced at them. "Has he healed yet?" Noticing the different attitude she was presenting.

She nodded but didn't say more. She trudged out of the room with Deku.

Dabi could care less, and turned on the TV with a remote and flipped through the channels. "I wonder if they said anything about the attack we did?"

* * *

Toga led them to an abandoned room. No furniture, no carpet, a single broken window with glass shards on the edges, carrying the night air in.

She laid Deku against the cold concrete wall. He was sitting up with a weak slumped vibe. "Th... Thank... You... Toga..." His breathing was strained, struggling his words out. He opened his eyes to try and smile at her.

A knife.

"Toga wai-" He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out, he was too weak to scream.

She had stabbed him in the shoulder.

Her eyes were hidden by her bangs, she had straddled his lap, so he couldn't escape. He struggled, his face was riddled with pain, but he was showing confusion. She wasn't letting out her cries of murderous joy.

She looked sad. He had never seen her like that and it hurt him.

"Why didn't you heal..." Not a question. A worry. "You're supposed to always be able to heal!" She lowered her forehead to his, and they were tenderly pressed together.

"Toga..." Izuku stared up at her, but her face was shadowed by the night. He heard a quiver. His eyes grew. A droplet fell on his cheek. He gasped feeling the salty liquid trail down. He tried to lift his arm, but couldn't, because of the knife embedded in his shoulder. He raised his other arm and hugged it around her neck. "You worry?"

The grip she had on her knife tightened until she had white knuckles. "Of course I do! You're not just some rag doll I like to stab..." She slowly pulled out the blade and tossed it aside. A small green flame kindled and began to close the wound.

For a moment the room was bright with an emerald ember glow. Deku gulped, Toga was horrifyingly beautiful. A succubus stalking the only prey she didn't want to kill.

Toga brushed over the flame with her palm. Her eyes were mesmerized by the fire and gleamed with wonder, reflecting the light from her orbs. She rested her hand on his shoulder after the flames diminished. "Warm." She absently whispered. "Your flames burn everyone, except you. It only heals you..." She sounded earnest with an understanding of his feelings. Her other hand gently rubbed his cheek. "I love seeing you heal, not because I can hurt you more," She cupped his and lowered her lips. "But because it means you're still alive. Still with me."

'I never knew Toga could be so compassionate...' Deku was stunned by her caring action. "Toga, I..." He let out. Their breaths tasted each other before they gave into the intimate urge of the lust between them. Their lips embraced each other, moving up and down.

The hand on his shoulder used her index finger to trail over the healed wound. She bit his lower lip, pulling on it, before letting go, with a trail of saliva. Deku moaned with slight pain. Toga lowered her lips to the shoulder wound, giving him gentle kisses. Her index finger traveled down, following the dripped blood all over his arm. She scooped it up. She rose her lips. She used the blood on her finger as lipstick and laced her lips with it.

Deku was unsure, but Toga tackled her lips to his. She was gripping the maskguard around his collar to deepen their kiss. He tasted iron, and her natural fragrance. It was actually intoxicating. He groaned. His hand traveled down her neck, roaming around her back. His other hand was able to function properly now, and he lifted it to his shoulder. His thumb rubbed over his stained shoulder. The fingers behind her traveled up, back to her neck, instead of hugging, his fingers gripped around her neck with slight pressure. He felt the moan vibrate from her throat. He broke their loving lips, forcing her back with his choke-hold. Restrained, he circled his bloody thumb over her lips, finishing the act by tenderly pulling her lower lip down. He closed the distance between them, tasting blood on her lips again.

He grunted feeling her thighs squeeze around his waist. He pushed off the wall, pressing his body on her. One of his arms embraced her, protectively holding her lower back. His other hand was on the ground as he carefully guided her down on her back.

She shivered at the cool touch of the floor. Her hips rocked up against his body, and her legs locked around his waist. Her hands ran through his hair.

Their lips abused the other. Panting and moaning, their rhythm of lips went with their grinding bodies. Deku grabbed one of her hips, keep the passion between her legs close to his crotch. In response, her back arched up, off the ground. He grunted and she moaned. They broke the kiss, his hot breath beat against her neck.

"I... Izuku!"

"Toga..."

She needed him. She clutched his hair and threw her legs to the side, rolling them both over. She was straddling him again, as he laid on the floor. She unlocked her arms around his head, they slid down his neck, her fingernail sensually clawed his skin. She pushed off his chest, raising her body up. She giggled with a bloody blush, tilting her head. "What do you say Izuku?" Implying an idea that they were both alluding to.

Izuku's emerald orbs hesitated to the endearing moonlight radiating off her. His eyes softened with an adoring agreement. He raised his bloody arm and cuddled her cheek with his hand, rubbing his thumb under her eyelid, where she let a tear slip earlier. "Yeah, Toga..." He whispered.

The shadows in the empty, cold, apartment hid their acts of lust, but the moonlight shining through the broken window illuminated their passion.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Midnight memory

* * *

 _"Yes, I think he's ready, Kurogiri."_

 _"Are you sure? He's only ten years old."_

 _"Exactly. Train them while they're young and their potential becomes boundless."_

 _"Y-Yes, sir."_

 _"What's wrong? Are you worried about him going to the sewers? How strange of you to show kindness."_

 _"I apologize, All for one. I will take young Midoriya right away."_

 _"Hahaha, no reason to say sorry."_

 _Midoriya and Kurogiri were walking along the sewer system to a discreet location, holding hands._

 _"Bartender-san, where are we going?" He was riddled with dirt and blood stains over his ragged shirt and pants. Everyone was mean to him, except Bartender-san. He was the only one who tried to keep him fed and clothed, even if it wasn't the best of either._

 _"...After this is over, I promise to give you some orange juice, how does that sound?" Ignoring his question._

 _Midoriya's hollow baggy eyes gained some spirit. "You mean it?"_

 _He nodded. "So you must win, okay?"_

 _"Yeah! Bartender-san you're the best!"_

* * *

 _The cheering. The body lying face down, in front of him. The splashed around sewer water running red with both their blood. Hyperventilating. Lost in it all. "Awwhaaaa!"_

* * *

Izuku shot up. His bare chest was rising up and down with scared breaths. He was sitting up, supported with his arms on the ground. He glanced around the morning-night room. His breathing began to slow down. He felt a weight snuggled next to him. His eyes lingered on Toga. Her hair was down, and his costume was acting as a blanket. Izuku dropped his head, his green bangs shadowed his eyes. "Forget that, already." He whispered, trying to go back to sleep. Those memories only came back because of the voice he heard from the monitor in the bar. He hugged Toga closer but didn't sleep. He couldn't. He only stared over her shoulder, to the window. The bright sun was beginning to rise.

* * *

Dangling steps similar to Deku's caught Dabi's ear. He was watching a late night, early morning, a rerun of the news. He turned his head to the door as he entered.

"Stain, you're back," Dabi mumbled, turning his eyes back to the TV. "Another day of ridding the world of fakes."

Stain didn't answer and only stopped in the living room to watch the news. They were talking about a villain who fought All-Might.

 **"He was so scary! Every time All-Might pummeled him, the guy would just get back up, looking more and more dead! He had flaming wings and burning green eyes, looking like a devil! He even made a murderous cry like a jackal at one point!"**

The camera moved from Mineta to Tsuyu. She had her fingertip on her lips, with her tongue sticking out.

 **"Yeah he was scary, ribbit, but at the same time, he also looked kind of sad..."**

 **"Care to elaborate?"**

 **"Ribbit, I just speak my mind, and that's how I felt at the time."**

Stain ignored the rest, heading to his room. "Is Deku around?"

"Yeah, somewhere with Toga, in the building," Dabi mumbled keeping his eyes on the TV.

Stain went to go take a power nap. 'He went to confront All-Might...'

Dabi shrugged. "We're gonna need cash."

* * *

~A few weeks later~

A slash. A backflip dodge. He went for a stab. He side step shuffled, before throwing a jab. Blocked with the flat side of the blade. He reached for one of his daggers, aiming for his stomach. He didn't dodge fast enough, and it sliced the skin over his hip.

'Shit, ignite!' Izuku's blood burst green flames before Stain could ingest it.

"Your reaction time is better, but," Stain eyed the wound that was taking a while to heal. "You're healing factor has slowed down."

Izuku was on his knees clutching his ribcage. The flames kindled weakly, searing the wound.

"Have you lost your convictions? Your will?" Bringing his sword down to Deku's neck, the cold steel had its fangs scraping against his skin.

Izuku stared up at him. He gulped, before grinning. "No. I'm going to be a hero, even if society refuses to acknowledge me."

He leashed his hungry blade back, Stain's killer intent left. He walked to the edge of the roof. "We need groceries."

Izuku blank-blinked. "Eh? Y-Yeah I'll go get Toga and Dabi."

Stain simply lept off the building like a spider.

Izuku rubbed his throat before walking to the door. He stopped, holding the doorknob. 'My convections?'

* * *

Dabi, Toga, and Deku were walking down a dark alley. She was happily humming the music coming from her headphones. She was in her regular school outfit. Dabi was in his casual black hood. Izuku was wearing a loose green turtleneck shirt, it hung around his neck loosely, and his sleeves only went down to his biceps. He had black cargo shorts and his signature red boots.

"This is the last of our cash. Fucking Broker only paid us the first half, All-Might's still alive, so there went our other half." Dabi added the numbers in his head. He held onto the money because Toga was a psycho bitch, and Deku would either lose it or give it to a less fortunate bum. "It's about a week's worth."

Dabi was the only one concerned. He had cringed murderous eyes at the two. Deku was still mumbling to himself about the sports festival a while back. Toga was playing murder with a back alley cat. 'I'll fucking fry you both.'

They walked out of the alley and into the city, blending with the crowd. They walked into a grocery store to pick up the bare essentials. All of their stomachs grumbled at the sight of food.

Deku was walking around the isles, with a shopping basket hanging from his elbow. He was getting the hygiene supplies. Toga disappeared. 'If anything she'll just steal what she needs.'

It rolled to his feet.

"Hm?" He bent down to pick it up. "Lavender esthetic?" A bottle of body wash.

"Oh, sorry, about that." She walked up to him. She held an uneasy grin and ruffled the back of her hair. "Can I get that back, it's the last one, and my favorite."

"S-Sure." Midoriya handed it to her.

Their fingertips grazed, and she grew a chill smirk. "Thanks. I'm not usually this clumsy, but this hero internship is killing me." She yawned.

"Y-You're a hero in training?"

"Hm, yeah, I'm currently attending U.A." She had a proud smirk. She did help save the day today.

"Oh, that's amazing!" Izuku smiled back. "How's the school like?!" Wanting to know about the school All-Might attended and is teaching in.

"It's actually-"

A loud eruption through the grocery store and the block area.

"What the?" She mumbled. That wasn't good.

Izuku glanced up feeling something familiar. 'It can't be!'

He dropped his shopping cart and ran out the store.

"Hey, wait! What if it's dangerous! Wait for a pro!"

He ignored her stumbling out and into a scrambled crowd.

The city night was blazing. "N-Noumus!"

The wind swept through his ears. "Ha-" He barely managed to utter. The winged Noumu grabbed him, stabbing his claws into Izuku's arm and shoulder.

It flew to the sky. Izuku gritted his teeth. "Ignite!" He lit his wound. He blasted out his emerald flames and scorched the Noumu. It released its claws, harshly yanking them out of his arm and shoulder.

"Gawh!" He was falling from the sky. He clutched his wound. It wasn't healing. The blood rained droplets.

He crashed through a kiosk stand, near the grocery store.

He pushed his arm off the ground, but didn't have the strength and fell down, face first.

His breathing was breaking in and out, with rigid heaves from his chest. 'This is just like with All-Might... I couldn't... I lost them didn't I, my convictions? I couldn't compare to All-Might in the slightest...' His eyes were fading in and out. Blood pooled around his arm.

A scream praying for help.

His eyes widened awake. He rose his head off the ground, staring across the street. He chocked out a gasp of blood. It was her. The girl from earlier. A big Noumu was towering over her. No heroes were around. Everyone was fleeing.

'No..!'

 _"Bartender-san... am I villain? I hear the news, sometimes they mention my name, and I don't like what they call me, even people in the streets say it. B-But down there, they treat me like a hero... Even when I-" He began to sob._

 _"It's okay, young Midoriya. Unfortunately, in this age of heroes, even kids can be labeled as such. But you shouldn't let this society decided your actions. They will tarnish your reputation. They will attack you. They will outcast a child, claiming in the name of justice. But you must not falter. You need to live your life because you can't live any other."_

'Bartender-san... Even villains can be kind.' Izuku's wound was healing. With his battered arm, he reached into his pocket. He was forcing himself up. The wound seeped out a spill of blood from the strained force.

 _"What was a kid like you, doing in a dangerous place like the sewers?" Stain had beaten him, but instead of taking the vicious kid's life, he took him away from that place._

 _"I'm a hero." He grumbled, but they both heard the lie._

 _"You? You're just a kid. Go home, before you actually die down there."_

 _"..."_

 _"Hm, what didn't you hear me?"_

 _"...I don't have one."_

 _"Then get lost. I don't have time for you."_

 _"...Mister, did you save me?"_

 _"..." Let's go home, kid._

'You believed in me, Stain. You saved me! I want to save people too!'

Izuku's fingernails buried into the ground. He pulled out his mask guard and latched it around his face. He was prowling on the edge of his red boots and fingers, imitating a fierce beast. His wound ignited flames, and his wings fluttered out his back.

She croaked out in fear, a few tears threatening to spill.

"I will become a hero! I am!" He roared out, muffled from his mask.

His wings exploded and a gale of wind shattered the nearby windows.

She was paralyzed by fear, staring up at the Noumu's brain. 'It's like the one All-Might fought...'

A high throttle sideways knee slammed into that exact spot. He increased the flame pressure of his wings and extended his leg for more force. "It's all right!" He cried with a smile, launching the Noumu. It crashed into a building, a debris explosion.

He landed protectively in front of her.

Her eyes grew into mesmerized orbs. Green flames crackled around him like cherry blossom embers. His emerald wings were illuminated by the scary night sky. A savior.

He raised his knuckle to his face and clenched it.

"I will definitely protect someone this time."


	6. Chapter 6

6

Disciples

Dabi was leaving the grocery store. Through the commotion, he left pretending to be a normal customer, holding a brown shopping bag over his chest. 'That was convenient.' He ignored the chaos around the city, heading home. 'I was able to make us some cash.' He stole the food and money from the register.

Yank.

His dopey eyes blink once then twice. "Our food..?" He glanced up at the sky. "Fuck you and the league of villains..." The flying Noumu had stolen his groceries.

He booked it down an alley. "I'm not gonna lose out on a free meal." He jumped on a dumpster. He kicked off, gripping the ladder from the fire escape. He climbed up, then ran up the stairs. He reached the roof. He ran chasing the Noumu. He easily jumped off the ledge, landing on the next building, with a landing roll.

He kept his breathing even, running across the rooftops. He aimed at the Noumu. "As long as I don't burn the food..." He created a small blue flame in his palm. He aimed, with his other arm acting as iron sights. He threw it like a javelin. It blasted a hole in one of its wings. The Noumu was plummeting. Dabi lunged off the building. He landed on the Noumu. He pried open the claw grip, it had over his supplies. Grabbing his grub with one arm, he jumped off its body and thrusted his other down to the Noumu's chest. He smirked, having recaptured his food. He unleashed his flame, burying the Noumu straight to the ground with a blazing column of blue flame.

Dabi landed on the building across the street he just set ablaze. A helicopter shined over him. He still had his hood but waved them off. They kept following him. He gave them the bird, before running over the buildings and lurking back into the shadows.

The news chopper gave chase. It thudded loudly, hovering around the building. It shined its light all over the rooftops? The newscaster sighed. He was gone, he completely hid his presence.

Dabi dropped his hood, sneaking back into the panicking crowd. The other two would manage.

* * *

His flames swirled around like a blossoming rose.

To reach out to those inferno feathered wings.

Every blow was a gust of hot wind against the skin. Izuku was using his speed to dodge the heavy fists of Noumu. Izuku took a quick leap-step, he punched Noumu in the gut. It barely winced, it rose its hands and dropped a double axehandle, slamming Izuku to the ground.

Cough, cough! Blood came out as he bounced back up. Noumu grabbed his skull, lifting him.

Izuku's eyes had a green crimson fire, glowing through Noumu's fingers. It launched its fist forward. Izuku blocked it raising his boot in defense. He kicked off with his other boot. He spun, breaking the grip on his head. He slammed his foot into its jaw. Izuku gritted his teeth. 'I can't do as much, without my iron soles.' At the same time, Noumu used the hand with a broken grip, and slammed it in Izuku's gut, sending him tumbling to the side.

Noumu was about to continue its assault on Deku.

She had wide eyes the whole time. 'I-Isn't that the guy who fought All-Might? Why is he..?' She gulped standing up.

She attacked the Noumu with her quirk. "G-Get away from him..."

Izuku was forcing himself back up.

He gasped out eyes of shock. Someone was standing up for him. His eyes were blurring in and out. It was her. The girl from the store, the one he was attempting to protect.

His legs wobbled, but he took a step forward. The Noumu ignored her attacks, seeing Deku take shaky steps. It clutched it's fist shut, running straight for him.

She bit her lip, she couldn't do anything to stop it.

His hands were hanging limp until he clenched them with resolve. He cried out his determination, he leaned forward, and bolted at Noumu.

A final blitz.

Noumu brought down his fist, Izuku's jaw was hit hard, spitting out. He didn't back down, only persevered. He forced forward and hardened his knuckles with a powerful grip. He smashed them into the Noumu's jaw. It finally let out a cry of pain. They both stumbled back. Izuku more than Noumu but he stood his ground. His wings burned as bright as his eyes.

His wings condensed into high temperature. The Noumu tackled him into a hug. The wings were angled above his shoulders, they speared straight through the Noumu, one blade wing stabbing its brain. The other, a harsh pierce through its chest. Deku increased his flames until the Noumu was incinerated to ashes.

He landed on his feet, they almost shattered from fatigue, but his wings supported the weight.

"Hey... You fought All-Might right? S-So Why'd you..?"

Deku kept his back to her. He tried to leap and take off, but in one step, he stumbled forward, about to fall.

She was about to run to him.

The sirens blared and pros came immediately. She was swept in it for a while, as they asked her questions. She was about to mention Deku, glancing around, at all the emerging support. She glanced back at him but he was gone. 'But he could barely walk.'

* * *

"Ne, Izuku, who was that?" Toga was dragging him through the sewers.

"...Someone I protected."

"I hope that's all! Ne, ne, Izuku that's all right?!" Twiddling the handle of her knife and pricking her thumb, drawing out blood.

"Y-Yeah, Toga! I don't even know her name."

* * *

They both arrived home, Dabi was on the couch, chillingly like usual. "There's food." He pointed at the kitchen and the leftovers. 'Better hope I didn't poison it.'

"Um, Dabi, is Stain also home?" Izuku was worried. Tonight was dangerous. What if he got caught up in it too.

Dabi pointed up with the same finger. "He's been brooding up there since the news."

"Huh? The news? I get if the Noumu attack would be mentioned, but how does that affect Stain?" Izuku sat on a ripped up leather chair.

Toga was in the kitchen, sitting on a bar stool, drooling at whatever Dabi made.

Dabi actually cracked a smirk. "Apparently we're The Hero Killer Disciples."


	7. Chapter 7

7

Of Heroes and villains

 **We have more news about the attack on Hosu. We have identified the monsters. They are confirmed to be the same species as the one who attacked All-Might during the USJ event. They are referred to as Noumu.**

 **The three who took them down are, surprisingly, the hero killer, an unidentified female, and two fire quirk users, who also participated in the attack of USJ. They were assumed to be allies of the League of Villains, but that conflicts with the actions they displayed. We can confirm the relationship with the Hero Killer as the female who helped him, can also be seen assisting another one of the villains. Here is a photo taken from a security camera. It shows the unknown accomplice helping out the winged fire user escape before heroes could assess the emergency.**

 **Did villains really save the day? Hopefully, we can clear the situation as reports continue to flood in. All we know for sure is that there is a connection between the league of Villains and The Hero Killer along with his disciples.**

Dabi shut off the TV with a smirk. "Villains saving the day? I was just trying to save money." He rolled over on his couch to catch some snooze. 'But it will question the heroes' ability to act.'

Toga fell into a food coma stuffing herself with Dabi's food. "I think I have food poisoning..." She groaned.

'Serves you right...' Dabi went to sleep with a karma fueled smile.

* * *

Deku was on the roof, sitting at the edge. Stain was perched on the corner beside him, in that signature style. They both stared off into the city.

"I actually saved someone." Deku rose his fist and squeezed it.

Stain shifted his eyes to him for a moment, then back to the city. He didn't comment, but Deku expected as much. "I don't even know her name, but I think that's what made it even more important for me. I acted, only because it was the right thing to do..." Deku finished as they continued to stare off.

Stain, although Deku didn't see, had the smallest of proud smiles. It left just as quickly.

The sun was rising. Deku yawned.

"Tired?" Stain turned his head to him.

"Hm, a little, but..." Deku had an embarrassed smile. He couldn't say it outright. Stain wasn't the mushy type.

Stain turned back to the city. "It has been a while since we saw the sun rise." He only said that, because he knew Deku wanted too. At the very least, it was also significant to Stain. Deku was the only person he bothered to save. He still doesn't know why he did. The kid was lost and needed guidance. 'Although, I probably wasn't the best choice.' But nonetheless here they were.

"Yeah..." Deku's nervous smile grew sincere. "Hey Stain, so why did you kill the Noumu?"

"It got in my way."

"I-I see..." He gave an awkward laugh.

They simply enjoyed the company of the other and the sun, as the day started.

* * *

Izuku was in his villain/hero outfit. He was out in his first ever patrol. Dabi and Toga wanted no part of it. They were villains through and through, but they understood his reasoning.

He lept off a roof, soaring across the city. He landed and kept running, not missing a beat. He felt ecstatic. He was on a high. After saving _her,_ he wanted to help others. "Even if I am labeled a villain. I know who I am."

He screeched to a stop, hearing a child's scream. He glanced down at the alley beneath the building he was on. A little girl with a horn on her forehead was running away from a man, wearing a beak shaped mask.

"This is my chance!" Deku lept down, his wings ignited and he slowly fluttered down.

The little girl hesitated, hearing a strange sound. Crackling fire, but also gentle flapping. She glanced up. The sun blocked out his appearance. She could only see a shadow radiating emerald wings.

"It's alright." He whispered landing in front of her. She instantly ran into his arms, desperate. Izuku gulped with shock. That was the first time someone treated him as hope. He narrowed his eyes. 'This girl... is covered in bandages.'

The man wearing the mask rose an eyebrow. 'A hero?' He had his hands by his side but was ready to slip off his white glove if necessary. "Eri, come over here and stop bothering the hero. I apologize, she is just overreacting as usual." He explained.

Deku was hunched down, keeping the girl in a protective grip. "How is she overreacting, if she's covered in bandages?" Izuku was gritting his teeth. Something about this guy was off.

"Oh, that? Eri has a rare medical disease. She has had countless surgeries, but the scars never left. She just wants to hide them." He was getting impatient. Heroes and quirks were a sickness.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I have her medical records here if you would care to see, oh diligent hero. Would you like me to show him, Eri?" He was reaching into his jacket, his other hand was over his glove.

Eri turned her head back at him in fear. Her eyes paled at his implications. She broke free from Deku and ran back to him.

"B-But...?" Izuku was left dumbfounded. 'She was completely afraid, she still is..!'

"Oh, it seems your temper tantrum has stopped. Come, let's go home. Sorry for bothering you, hero." He turned around, back into the shadows of the alley.

Izuku stood. "You really think I'm just gonna abandon her!" Deku took some steps towards him. He clenched his gloves shut.

He narrowed his eyes, about to pull off his glove. 'Heroes...'

"I will protect-"

Deku was interrupted by a harsh kick to his back. Izuku grunted in pain, falling to his knees. 'Nani?' He turned his head back.

"You're one of Stain's disciples correct?!" Iida Tenya was towering over Midoriya Izuku. Under his hero's mask, his face was riddled with anger. "I will never forgive you." He had rushed over, hearing a girlish cry. He never imagined running into someone associated with Stain. This was his chance.

Izuku grew wide eyes. 'In that moment he must of-' Izuku turned back to the alley. The little girl was leaving with the mysterious man. "No!" Deku darted to his feet.

"Leave those innocent people alone!" Iida appeared in front of Deku. He assumed Deku was only going to cause more suffering, as Stain caused him. "I will not let you hurt more lives, villain!"

Eri could only look back. Her hope was being detained by a hero. 'But I thought they were the good guys...' Did that mean no one would ever save her...

"You got it all wrong! She needs help!" Izuku implored. He refused to fight Iida. He flapped his wings, trying to fly over him.

Iida ignored his words. "I will not listen to the blasphemy of a villain!" He lept off a wall then the other, reaching above Deku. He twist flipped and dropped his leg down on Deku.

'No... I'm not a villain.' He could only think as a hero suppressed him. He rocketed down, crashing onto garbage bags. 'I'm not.' He climbed out of the pile staring down the alley.

They were gone. "No! I could've saved her..."

Iida landed in front of him with his head held high. "I am Ingenium, and I will avenge my brother!"

Izuku's eyes were hollow. "I could have saved her... I was right there... She was in pain! My pain!"

Iida grew slightly anxious. Deku stood but his body was hunched forward, almost ghost-like, his arms limp. His eyes remained empty. 'Like with All-Might...'

"It's because I'm a villain. It's because I am a villain!" He clutched his forehead in despair. "I couldn't save her! A villain has no right! To protect belongs to the heroes! To take belongs to the villains!"

Iida took a step back. 'His mentality plummeted so fast?! Why?' He glanced back, recalling the two people Deku was about to attack. 'Was it that important? No, something else did this.'

"Heroes always stop the villain! Villains always stop the hero! Right or wrong? Right or wrong?! Which am I?! Which are you?! A villain, only villains seek revenge! I will stop you because I am a hero!.." He dropped his hands from his head. "Go away. Ugh!" He banged his head on the wall. "I'm not going to hurt Mom. I didn't. It wasn't me..."

Iida was growing more concerned and disturbed by the moment. 'He's crying...'

"I just wanted to save her... like a hero."

Iida shook his head. 'Don't pity him. He follows Stain. He is a villain and I must stop him.' The engine in his legs began to combust.

In a high-speed blur, Iida spun and threw a kick.

"You're the one who hurt, mom..."

Iida grew wide eyes, his kick missed. Deku had flaming green eyes and had stared directly at him.

Before the attack hit Deku, he had vanished.

Iida skidded to a stop. He glanced around, but couldn't find Deku.

The back of his skull was grabbed. Iida grew orbs under his mask. 'He's faster than me?'

He was smashed straight into the wall. Deku then ran, dragging Iida's face across the wall, shattering his mask. At the end of the alley, Deku threw him out, into the street.

Iida bounced on the sidewalk, then tumbled onto the middle of the road. He turned over on his back. His forehead was bleeding. He panted, his eyes quivered for a moment. 'He's a monster..! No wonder All-Might had trouble... and I believed I could-'

A fist straight down to his face, smashing him down. Iida's eyes rolled back. Another fist pummeled him deeper into the street. Iida's mouth began to spill blood. Another fist. Another fist. Another fist! Another! Another! More! Deku revel in it! THAT'S WHO YOU ARE, RIGHT? RIGHT! MORE! MORE! ANOTHER! ANOTHER! KILL HIM!

Cars honked and skidded around the two.

Pedestrians ran. "A villain, someone call the heroes! This one needs back up!"

Deku stopped, hearing the cry of citizens. His eyes regained consciousness. He glanced all around.

The people, they only had fear in their eyes.

"H-Huh? Where's the villain?" He felt a weight under him. His orbs grew into broken emerald shards. "A-Aghaaaa!" He stumbled back. His knuckles were red with Iida's blood. "I-I didn't do this..." He turned, scurrying up to his feet. "I'm not a villain!" He cried to the civilians, running back into the alley.

"I'm not..." He cried to himself.

Droplets of blood and tears accompanied him, as they did all his life...


	8. Chapter 8

8

Scum

 **Here is footage of the crime scene currently under investigation. Please be warned, this is disturbing and not suited for children.**

A street camera displayed Deku continuously pounding Iida into the ground, with his knuckles drenched in blood.

 **The suspect is also the one who defeated the Noumu in Hosu. His motives are unclear, but what we believe is that he is a villain mimicking the hero killer. How do you, viewers, see his actions? We want to hear from you.**

Dabi rolled his eyes. "He's the farthest from that. What the hell happened?" Dabi shrugged. "Whatever, that kid was also an Ingenium copy-cat looking for revenge. Fake heroes like that get their just desserts."

Toga was squeezing her thighs together. She was practically drooling over the mentally unstable Deku she saw on TV. "Ne, ne, Izuku's home right?" He was covered in someone else's blood and that was such a turn on, not as much as if it was his own blood but still.

Dabi narrowed his eyes, annoyed. He got up from his couch. He threw on his coat. "I don't know but if you're gonna fuck, don't do it where I can hear you." He scolded. He couldn't sleep last time because they were in the apartment room right next to him. These walls are hollow. "I'm going to go do some recon. The authorities are most likely going to hound us down even more rigorously after his stunt." Although Dabi didn't mind. He was lazy when it came to mundane things but he loved to act during the chaos.

Toga nodded. "Yeah! Yeah! You go do that! I'm going to look for my precious Izuku!" She lept with joy, waving her knife around.

"Demented bitch." He uttered. He was running out of words to go along with the B word.

Maybe he would stop by where that heroine in training was waitressing. He was curious as to whether or not she would recognize him, and if she did, would she squirm in fear?

Dabi left the apartment with a cynical smirk. 'What was her name again? Uruguay or something?'

* * *

"What do you make of all this, Toshinori?" Gran Torino shut off the TV as the news came to an end.

All-Might was in his weak state. He had his elbows on his knees, with his hands folded in front his face. "That boy..."

Gran Torino paced back and forth as All-Might sat on the couch. "You fought him, didn't you? What was your impression? I, for one, don't like this. First, he attacks you, then defeats a monster, while defending one of your students, and finally, has brutally beaten another to an inch of his of life. It's disturbing, to say the least. Although I don't agree with the news, he might be an accomplice of Stain but his actions don't reflect the Hero Killer's philosophy."

All-Might nodded. His resolved blue eyes glowed. "I agree, during the USJ attack, I felt no hostile intent from him..."

"No hostile intent you say? Funny, as he almost broke past your limit."

All-Might shook his head. "It's as you say but not once, did I feel my life at risk, quite the opposite. I... I felt the urge to save him."

"Toshinori, what are you talking about?"

All-Might's eyes shined brighter. "When our fist met, I felt like he was trying to explain something to me, I know he was. As if he was asking, no, begging to be saved..."

"Toshinori, think about this, I recognize that look in your eyes. Whatever you're thinking, drop it. He is a villain. Have you already forgotten what he did to one of your students?"

"That is true, as a teacher it pained me to see young Iida in the emergency room." He unfolded his hands and clenched them shut. He stood tall, growing into his muscular form. "But as a hero, I must save those I can reach." He gritted his teeth. He wasn't smiling. "For I am the symbol of peace."

* * *

Izuku thrashed around the empty apartment. "Go away! I didn't do it!" He clutched his head in agony. The memories. The blood. The hero's broken face. "No!" He cried his lungs out, saliva spilled from his lips, distraught. "I was trying to save her."

But you're not a hero. You can't save her.

"I am!" His wings erupted out. They smashed out of the building. "I want to be!" Debris fell inside the room from his intensity. He swayed around, his legs losing his sanity. His wings grew uncontrollable.

What you want is irrelevant. It's what you are that matters. A villain.

"No! No! No!" His eyes rolled back, his head smashed through a window. "Stop!" He cried out to the city.

You can't stop the truth. You can only exist in it. Lies are only a filter of comfort. That's what you want right? Comfort in calling yourself a hero.

Izuku stumbled back. He was heaving with strained breaths. He dropped his arms. "I never wanted to hurt him..." A few tears came out. His wings somberly encompassed him.

You did. You did it. Only you.

Their eyes. They were all looking at him. They could only see a monster.

He slumped back onto a wall with fear, before he trudged off, trying to run away. He tripped, landing on the cold hard cement. "Stop looking at me..." He curled up into a ball. "I'm not a villain..." His wings blanketed around him, in the comfort he wished was true.

He could only hug himself in the fetal position, crying himself to sleep. "...Why me, All-Might?"

Toga had blood drained orbs. She gulped, slightly afraid. She didn't reveal her presence but her knife dropped. It chimed, lifelessly.

She had seen the whole thing.

"He needs rest." Stain appeared next to her. "Deku has never been stable." Stain had a permanent scowl. The sewers had scarred him. That and everything in his past before Stain took him under his wing. "We're going camping." Stain began to take his leave, walking down the hallway. He would clean out a few more fakes before they left. "He needs space from the society that strangled his life away, and so do we, before they catch us." Dabi would be back shortly with information.

Toga was only half there. She heard his words but was purely focused on Izuku.

She entered the room. She dropped to her knees in front of him. She tucked her legs back, sitting down. "Izuku, it's hard to live, right?" She whispered. She saw him react slightly. His wings slowly reeled back inside of him, his shoulderblades sealed shut the wing blood wounds. She grabbed his head and gently placed it on her lap. She softly rubbed his cheek and ran her hand through his hair. "You're insane, ne? Just like me." She sighed with an understanding that society didn't carry, would never carry. "It's okay, you can be my hero."

* * *

 _She_ paled seeing the news. "That's the guy who..." Something was regurgitating. _She_ ran to the balcony.

Her friend heard her spew out the contents of her lunch. "Is something wrong?"

 _She_ stayed hunched over the railing. "For a moment, I actually thought, I wanted to believe, that he was a decent human being." _She_ wiped her mouth with her arm. "After he saved me I wanted to, so badly..."

"You still haven't talked about that day in Hosu?" Hoping _she_ would.

"And I won't!" _She_ barked. Her hands were shaking, holding onto the railing. Her legs almost gave out. " How can I, especially after Iida was brutally attacked by that... that scum."


	9. Chapter 9

9

Izuku rubbed his head on the soft pillow. He turned over on it. His eyes glazed slightly open. Blurry version. Blink. He tried to focus with one eye. 'Toga...' Staring up at her, as she slept. Her head was slanted, her body leaning on the wall, her legs tucked to the side, and her lap to comfort him. His eyes zeroed around her face, his eyes finally adjusted to waking and the dark.

She was snoozing with one of her fangs sticking out. He sat up on the ground. It was probably around 3. The city was still awake. The light crept through the broken window. He gave Toga a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Deku was on the roof. He stretched his body, he took a running pose.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Izuku hesitated. He turned to the roof door. Dabi. He was slouching against the door. He looked like he hasn't slept at all. Deku was starting wonder if he ever did. It always looked like he tried to catch a quick nap, but never succeeded. 'Is Dabi an insomniac?'

"I was gonna go out."

Dabi raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Out heroing?" He raised his palm ignited a small flame and crushed his hand shut, extinguishing the fire.

"Y-Yeah."

"You really think that's a good idea?" He crossed his arms.

"There was this little girl with a horn on her forehead, she was covered in bandages..." Izuku knew that fear in her eyes when she ran into his arms.

"A little girl? You won't find one this late out. Slow down with this hero thing."

"B-But it's only been one day."

"And you acted like a villain."

"...That wasn't me..."

"Deku, you don't always need to save the day. Sometimes you need to recover. So don't cast aside the efforts of others so casually." Dabi turned around, beginning to leave. "All I'm saying is, it's cold, this building is without power, and some people go the night without warmth." He waved off. "I'll look into the situation with the girl. Night." Yawning.

Izuku stood on the roof. The wind blew around, hitting his ears. He faced the skyline. It didn't look as pretty as it did, shining through the broken glass window. He gasped. "Toga."

He began to walk to the roof door. He held the handle and closed the door, walking down the stairs.

He reached the floor Toga was in. He felt the hollow crisp air, circulating. He did feel a pang of guilt. He reached the room where she was napping. She had curled up, hugging herself. He was about to take a step inside, but his boot tapped something. The metal gleamed a bit of light. He bent down. It was her knife. He grabbed the handle and stood back up. "She never leaves one alone?" He walked inside the room. He shut the door, stabbing the knife into a wall so he wouldn't forget to give it to her in the morning, or she would see it.

He laid beside her. He tucked his arm under her head carefully. He scooted her body closer. Her shiver sighed out of her body from comfortable warmth. Her nose nuzzled his chest. "Izuku."

He quietly sounded out, to let her know he was here. Her hands and legs tangled around his body, burying herself against his for warmth. She left her thigh over his waist, to still get that cool breeze on her skin. "Stabby, stab." She snored half asleep, even making the movement with her wrist to his chest.

He agreed, hugging her close and going to sleep with her.

* * *

The forest buzzed with nature.

Izuku stared up, the trees blocked out parts of the clear sunny sky. Dabi yawned, accidentally crunching a twig. Toga hummed as she plucked the wings of a butterfly. Stain trudged forward, as they climbed up to the peak of the terrain. They were following a waterfall upstream.

They reached a secluded cliff. It peered over the rest of the forest. They set up at camp, a base of operations. A home tent with enough for all of them, a fold-out table, and fold out chair. Izuku and Toga were gonna share a separate tent. Stain only had a sleeping bag, and he rolled it out at the edge of the cliff, away from them.

Dabi didn't have anything to sleep with. He climbed the tallest tree close to them. He chilled on a sturdy branch. He gazed up at the melancholic night. It was quiet out here. "The stars don't look bad." He blinked and didn't open his eyes for a few moments. He forced them open. His eyelids were heavy. He was actually sleepy. He folded his arms behind his head on the tree. "This isn't bad either." Going to sleep.

* * *

They had spent time secluded from the city. Izuku was out collecting wood. He had been collecting his thoughts, during his time here. His green eyes shined a bit brighter in understanding but were hollowed slightly from the honesty.

He wandered into a rocky cliff. He took in the view. "Amazing." Izuku sat at the edge. His legs dangled aimlessly. He leaned back on his arms. He took in a breath of nature. 'It sure is peaceful.'

"Hey, this is my spot!" A kid yelled.

Izuku peeped surprised. He stood and turned to the voice. "E-Eh? Sorry, I'll leave, but first, where are your parents? It's not safe-"

The kid dipped his hat low to hide his eyes. "That's none of your business! Now get lost!"

Izuku flinched in guilt. He hit a nerve. Izuku calmed his face and pressed on. "Is there anyone taking care of you?" He couldn't leave the kid alone.

"You're so annoying, what are you some kind of a hero?" He was gritting his teeth. His two horned hat covered his expression.

Izuku cracked for a moment. He opened his palm and stared at it. There was a bloody gove over it. He clenched it shut, as the glove vanished. He turned his head towards the isolated forest.

"No... I don't think I can be."

His expression softened, he wasn't happy or sad. He was simply existing in the truth. The wind blew in the same direction as his eyes, his bangs flowed along to the fleeting hope, shrouding his eyes as they fell.

"Huh?" The boy didn't understand. He furrowed his eyebrows. "You can stay if you want." He grumbled.

Izuku sagged his shoulders along with his head to him. "Thanks. I'm Deku." He never gave his real name outright.

"Kota." He mumbled back.

"Nice to meet you, Kota."

"Whatever."

Izuku grinned as they began to hang out together. The sun was setting. "Man, a bunch of hero-students are going to be showing up today."

"Hm, is it that bad?"

"It's gonna cramp my style."

Izuku laughed lightly. Kota yelled at him to shut up. He didn't and Kota pouted, telling him to leave. Izuku apologized and they continued their small talk.

* * *

Toga wiggled in excitement. She was peaking through the bushes. A bunch of kids had just made it to a camp she had been snooping around. She got all giddy thinking of killing her boredom.

Toga's eyes narrowed seeing _her_ walking, exhausted, along with the rest of the students.

"It's that bitch that was with Izuku..."

She snuck back into the shadows with bloodlust.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Unsettling honesty

'This is bad, this is really bad!' Izuku was in front of Kota, staring down a huge villain.

* * *

 _"Hey, Toga said she found a camp full of U.A. students."_

 _"I'm not after a bunch of kids. The Wild, Wild, Pussycats are a well-known hero team. I heard there's a rumor that one of them is trying to settle down... Hero's don't walk that path."_

 _"What's wrong with a hero getting some on the side?"_

 _"Then they stop standing for justice."_

 _"Hey! We're still gonna play with some of them, right? The students!"_

 _"I also spotted some invaders, looks like they had your idea, Stain."_

 _"No, they arrived along with the students. They must be after them. Our target has always been Pixie-Bob... Izuku you stay here, during our attack."_

 _"O-Okay... sorry."_

 _"...Don't worry, Izuku, darling..."_

* * *

"Easier said than done." Dabi lept back from the branch he was on. The league of villains was getting on his last straw. One of his eyes now instinctively twitch in the presence of a member. A blade-tooth was following him. The guy in Dabi's way was creepy and annoying.

The tooth retracted back into his mouth. His other teeth flung out, jumping on the trees to propel him through the forest.

The villain moonfish was fighting Dabi.

"Your flesh looks well cooked. So tasty."

Dabi twisted his shoulder, dodging a blade. He rolled on the dirt, landing on a knee and foot. He coughed, before standing up. He shrugged it off, playing with fire. He didn't want to burn down the quiet forest. 'But...'

Moonfish was suspended in the air above Dabi like a spider climbing down the web.

Dabi kept his bored, annoyed glare. He ignited a fire directly at Moonfish. He used his blade tooth to fling him in the air and dodge the blue blaze. His other tooth flew out stabbing into a tree, catching him. He recovered in mid-air, staying there. He looked down for Dabi.

He was running, leaping, over a few branches. He popped out of a tree, he aimed his arm, blasting out more fire, before sneaking back into the trees.

Moonfish threw himself out of the way, he sickled out his fang, aiming where Dabi was. It stabbed something blunt and rough. It wasn't squishy like a human. Moonfish winced reeling his fang. His tooth was burned.

Dabi smirked, running on the branches.

Moonfish flipped and launched a tooth at the rustling bushes. It impaled another trunk. Dabi popped out with a smirk. He held his wrist with one hand, a powerful ignition of blue flames. Moonfish crawled lower, into the trees.

Dabi's smirk broke open. "Fell for it." He thrust both arms back, activating an explosive propulsion. 'That small moment he needs to recover after he flips around!'

Moonfish gawked with drool. He wouldn't be fast enough to escape his head on collision. His canine teeth blasted forward to impale Dabi.

A lightspeed pillar of heat shattered through and pierced. Incineration.

Dabi skidded to a landing. He held out his hand, opening his fist. It crumpled, trickling down. "Ashes ashes, we all fall down." The wind blew away moonfish. His funeral prayer.

"A villain!"

Dabi's ear twitched. "Ooh?" With half interested, half-lidded eyes. It was the waitress and another student.

"Come on Tsuyu, we were told to escape! We need to get back to camp." Uraraka clasped her hand as they tried to run.

"What's a matter? Don't you wanna take my order? My friend will have the coffee, and I'd like the breakfast platter." He shrugged his arms. "Like usual."

Uraraka froze. Tsuyu tried to pull but stopped, seeing Uraraka's expression of dread and realization. "M-My two favorite customers were villains..."

"Oh, don't forget about 'Toga-chan,' your dear friend." He mused, raising his maniacal joke and grin. He saw her back tense and heard her whisper that blonde psycho's name.

"Ochako, what are you doing?" Tsuyu gulped. Uraraka did a 180 and marched up to Dabi.

He rose an eyebrow. He was enjoying this. He found it amusing. It was only a second of eye contact with her hurt feelings.

She slapped him across the cheek.

"You guys were my friends." Her broken voice honestly asked why. Why them.

Toga would chat with her at the bar, when it was slow, talking about cute boys and relationships. Deku was always polite and the most well mannered, but clumsy. He was so clumsy, and also funny. He would always have coffee in the morning and orange juice for lunch. 'It's good for blood loss.' He would say.

'And you.' Uraraka glared with liquid vivid eyes.

Dabi would sometimes be the only one there. It was scary, but at the same time, she felt safe. He would never give her a sincere stare. He would never try to start a conversation with her, he would only cast her aside with sarcasm or a glare. 'But he always left a big tip for me. He would always ask for a doggy bag but leave it. Whenever my stomach grumbled I could feel his eyes staring at me, with at least some concern. That's why I always tried to be nice to him, no matter how scary, because, because...' She couldn't even finish her thought. 'He's actually been a villain all along. Was he only messing with me..?'

Dabi fixed his tilted to the side, shocked, face. He wasn't going to deny it. His eyes were wide for the first time in a long time. Was he angry? Humiliated? No, his cheek stung with guilt and her disappointment.

He didn't like it.

He rose his hand, going after her throat, the tips of his fingers grazed over her soft skin. His eyes were calm as hers gained some fear. The same hesitation of fear and trust she always had at the café. It caused a hesitation of his own.

"Ochako!" A tongue wrapped around her waist, flinging her away from Dabi.

But their eyes remained locked for a fleeting moment.

"You're such a naughty waitress."

She gasped, still staring at him and his honest smile hidden by his sadistic smirk, as he let them escape.

* * *

Izuku gulped. 'I only came here because of Kota. I was hoping he would be here, during Stain's plan. I didn't think someone else would be here!' Izuku shook his head. This wasn't the time to think about it. His wings blossomed out of his back, protectively creeping around Kota. "Don't worry Kota. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"D-Deku? B-But you're not a hero! Why?!"

Izuku's eyes flared a dark jade. "You don't have to be a hero, to do the right thing!" 'E-Even a villain like me can!' He clutched his fist shut. He bit his lip, drawing blood. 'I won't lose control. I'm not evil!'

"I will protect Kota!"

* * *

Battered, broken, bloody. His life, his existence.

His limp arm was down the edge of the cliff, it dangled motionlessly. His jaw hung open. No air circulating. His face lost it's breathing color to a pale corpse complexion. His dark green bangs were dyed with his own blood.

A hollow eye socket was staring up at the constellations.

'Am I dying..?'


	11. Chapter 11

11

Why me...?

I was scared. I was always so scared. I still am. Why me, why now?

Someone bumped into me. "Sorry." I voiced, but it came out blurry, not muffled or echoed. A voice of blurry vision. The light was blending everyone together. Someone else stumbled against me. The bustling city was never slowing down. "I'm sorry." I only hear an echo of my own voice ringing. Th-They can't hear me. They push me around. I keep trying to apologize for getting in their way. "I'm sorry! Sorry! I didn't-!" It's too much. Too many of them. I was trampled down, hitting the cruel sidewalk.

A shadow hand to comfort me. "Bartender-san..." I always reach out to it.

A huge breath filled my lungs, coughing alive.

"Oh, you're back. I was wondering if I went over broad again? How many times has it been, now? Two? Five? Thirteen? Twenty-seven?"

...No, I don't want to be here anymore... I was in the city, living with everyone. That's right, I was alive.

"A... All..."

"Hm? What is it?"

Shut up! Leave me alone! "All-Might... will save me..."

"With a smile, is that right? How amusing!"

Don't copy his smile! He will definitely come! He can save everyone! ...Even me...

My shackles were too heavy for my hollow body. Am I even breathing...

"Oh, what's this? Passing out again? It's not even been a minute. Or, could it be that this time, this is where you're fading too? Where you find isolation and solitude? The only comfort in the canals of your mind? Do you even know where you are?"

Where am I? Was I fighting somebody? I was protecting someone, right? I... I was protecting myself... I was scared. I don't want to die. What's going to happen to me?

I don't want to disappear...

"Hey, your coffee's getting cold."

"Huh?" My empty orbs rose from the table I didn't know I was staring at.

It was her. She was holding her cup with both hands, her shoulders raised, curled up on the chair, staring out the window. I shared her view. Huh? Only a pure light, nothing ever after. I turned my head back to her.

"You don't even know my name." She mused, sipping on her drink. What was she drinking? "How could you even know what I would choose as a drink?"

"Eh, um, are you alright?" What happened to her after my fight with Noumu? The last thing I remember was it breaking my maskgaurd during the final blow.

"Yup, peachy. I'm living inside the final thoughts of a dying 'hero.' Man, you didn't even try to get to know me."

"I'm dying?" What about Kota?

"Yeah, your quirk has stopped activating? Don't you remember?" She nodded her head towards his memories.

Izuku's right eye grew. "Wh-What?!"

 _Izuku charged straight for Muscular. He smirked at the pipsqueak. "Oh, I can't wait!" Stepping with a groundbreaking foot._

 _A fist. Izuku barely rose his arm. 'He's fast?!' The knuckles broke into Izuku's bone, launching him to the mountain wall. Izuku muffled his cry of pain, clutching his twisted arm. His flames ignited, healing._

 _Muscular rose his posture. "What's this? You can heal? Seriously! I seriously get to have some fun!"_

 _Izuku stood gripping his repaired arm. He glanced at Kota. 'Why isn't he running!' Izuku flinched. Muscular had already lunged at him. He lept, flapping his wings. Muscular crashed into the crater Izuku left._

 _"You're fast." Muscular disappeared from Izuku's sight. "But I'm faster!" Izuku gasped, hearing it right behind him. "Oi, can I pluck these?" Muscular clutched the roots of his wings._

 _Izuku's green eyes fueled with disbelief. He reached with arms, desperately clawing at Muscular's hands. "Stop it!"_

 _Muscular had his boot pushing down on Izuku's back, pulling his wings. It was hot but dense enough to form a grip. "What's a matter? I thought you were gonna protect him! Why are you flying away!" Ripping them off, and smashing Izuku down on the ground with his boot._

 _Izuku cried out. The back of his shirt had two holes burned out with seeping blood. Muscular landed in front of him, as Izuku struggled to stand. 'He's faster than me, stronger than me. He ripped away my wings. My wings.'_

 _Kill him._

"You actually overcame your instability, such a turning point for you, huh? I guess your resolve wasn't that half-assed." She jokingly teased. I don't know why, but it comforted me. If this was the end, then spending it with the only person I saved, would be a peaceful send-off.

 _Kill him. He's just a filthy villain! Burn him to ashes._

 _Izuku palmed his forehead and apart of his eye._

 _No. I won't._

 _His legs stumbled to the side. He blinked open his eyes. He stared down muscular. His flames erupted from his back. Instead of wings, they were pure flames without any distinct shape. Izuku's wounds were all slowing healing, enveloping him in a small armor of emerald flames._

 _"Kota, run away!" Izuku didn't keep his eyes off muscular._

 _Kota stumbled back, falling. "But I can't just leave you..."_

 _"Don't worry. I'll be fine! Just go!"_

 _"Oh, man I love it! I can keep pounding you down. You're just sacrificing your body as a punching bag for that kid, right?" Muscular was going to have so much fun._

 _Izuku's flames swirled around him in a sporadic aura. The flame behind him turned into a thruster, blasting Izuku forward. "I'm not sacrificing anything!"_

 _"Come at me, kid!" Muscular augmented the muscle fibers around his right arm, fixing his footwork for a haymaker fist to smash the kid away._

 _Izuku zigzagged his movement, skimming his shoes on the ground, breaking into blinding speed. Muscular's aim was off, during the swing. "Those thrusters on his back are more powerful than earlier!"_

 _Izuku appeared in front of muscular, causing him to throw his fist in anticipation. "I missed?"_

 _A red boot smashed down in a front flip ax drop. Muscular gritted in surprise. "That actually tickled!" Increasing the muscle fibers around his shoulder, capturing Izuku's foot. "Now, you can't run!"_

 _Izuku gasped. He couldn't use his flames for maneuverability. He put his arms in an X blocking Muscular's incoming fist. His guard was easily broken._

 _Izuku's head rocked back, blood spilled out his nose. He was dangling down, stuck to Muscular's shoulder._

 _"What's a matter kid, that was a warm up! Huh?" Muscular's eye grew seeing Izuku glare at him with his index finger indicating he was able to take another hit, no problem. "Hahaha! How about some more power!" His arm grew gross with muscle fibers spewing out. "Here's another one!"_

 _Before impact, Izuku twisted his body, his huge back flame surged out, straight at Muscular's arm._

 _Instinctively, Muscular released the fibers around Izuku and tossed him aside with his free arm, before the flames burned his fist. "That flame looked a lot more dangerous than those pathetic wings you had earlier."_

 _Izuku rolled on the ground, before catching himself with a flame propelled backflip, landing on his shoes. Deku huffed heavy breaths. 'I-I've been doing what I can to survive, and he's barely broke a sweat.' He glanced back at Kota. 'And he's frozen in fear.'_

 _Muscular was thriving in this. "That was a close one. My arm was almost burned to a crisp. You're a tricky one, but that makes it more fun! I actually gotta worry about your next move! And you keep healing! You're really the best, kid!" His legs increased their muscles explicitly fast._

 _'Here he comes!' Izuku's only option was to dodge, his eyes grew. 'Kota's right behind me! I can't dodge!'_

 _"Now you realized it!"_

 _Izuku increased his flames, they turned into a wall behind Deku, to protect Kota from the impact._

 _...Thud...!_

 _Kota's eyes were burning from the smoke charred around their fight. "Deku!" No, he couldn't see because of the emerald flames blocking him off._

 _"Don't worry Kota... run away..." Izuku slumped down, after Muscular yanked his fist away._

 _"With the last of your strength, you made sure the kid could get away, huh?" Muscular was let down. This kid's quirk had felt weak from the start, as if the muscle had gave out long ago and he was forcing it to activate continuously._

 _Izuku had his fingers buried in the ground, trying to force himself back up._

 _"You lost!" Muscular kicked him in the gut, breaking a few of his ribs. Izuku tumbled along, battered, stopping at the edge of the cliff. The arm he struggled to rise with, now dangled over the abyss below._

 _"Hey, you know that kid you were desperate to save? His parents gave me this artificial eye. I think it's only fair if I take your's, right? Tit for tat" Muscular's shadow loomed with the green flames surrounding the cliff. "You won't need it!"_

 _Izuku's back arched at the forceful grip muscular had on his jaw. Izuku fought back, kicking and screaming._

 _It only excited muscular. "Come on, come on! You couldn't even save yourself! The weak will always be trampled on! The strong take what they want! And I want that burning eye! Give it!" The grip he had squeezed, crushing his jaw and a broken rib was about to puncture his lung from the weight of Muscular's knee, pinning him down._

 _"STOP! NO! STOP IT- AAAAAGHHAAAAA!"_

"That's how you ended up here." She mumbled. "You were weak."

I glanced down at my hand. "I always knew my quirk was failing me... I felt like this was inevitable. One day it would just stop completely."

I wasn't sure if she cared or not, but she was paying attention, sipping on her cup. "So why didn't you just walk away from all this and live happily?"

"You make it sound simple." This life never gave me the option.

"You made it complicated for yourself. You wanted to be a hero with your final breaths, right?"

"When I fought All-Might, he completely devastated me. I think that's why my quirk only weakened the harder I tried. I was never close to being a hero was I?"

...

...

...

"So was it worth it?"

"I saved someone at least right..?" I saved you, right? At least one person.

"But you're leaving everyone behind. Toga, Dabi, Stain, me." She placed her elbows on the table and held her cheeks with her palms, bored.

"What happens to me, now?" I had to know. I never knew. Life and death were always so scary to me.

She freed one hand from her face, to twinkle her fingers, waving at me.

"You're just gonna be another memory, now, Izuku Midoriya..."


	12. Chapter 12

12

Re:

* * *

 **Kota if you can hear me, please run straight for camp! I'm sorry I don't know where your secret spot is! Just don't come looking for me! ...Kota, I'm sorry I wasn't as good as your Mama or Papa, but I did my best...**

His first memory. 'Is that a quirk?' Realizing he had thoughts of his own. Someone had telepathic powers and was relaying a message. 'It was a specific message though? I'm not Kota, right?'

He sat up, bumping the left side of his head, he felt a little hollow on that side. He touched around his eye socket. He brought his hand to his right eye. "Blood?" He glanced through the emerald flames. A kid was cowering for dear life. "Kota?" That was him, right? The one with the feminine thought ordered to run away. He remembered him too.

He remembered everything but was experiencing everything for the first time.

His eye erupted with a final flood of the dead one's memories. Memories of all the pain. That was the only sensory that would not escape him. It was carved into him.

"Hey, you."

A crackling stop of his boot. "Hm." Muscular turned his torso to the kid. "What's this? You still got some fight in you, can I take the other eye too! YOU WANT ME TO, RIGHT?!" Muscular was able to kill the same person twice? He never imagined getting that bliss! The muscle fibers monsterly encased his body again.

Izuku tilted his head.

"You killed me...right?" His hollow bloody socket bore deep into Muscular's only eye. "So I can do the same, right?"

* * *

Izuku was on his feet, his red shoes stained with blood. He was nonchalantly standing, the empty wind around him. His wings regrew like winter roses, bringing life to the cold.

"I get to rip them off again?!" Muscular lunged, his leg muscles exploded out.

"I think he did it like this?" Izuku prowled low, he condensed a wing.

At the moment of impact, he flipped over Muscular, slicing with one wing and flying with the other. Izuku landed, spinning on the heel of his boots. He rose his palm and stared at it. "He couldn't control it after his fight with Noumu because he refused to believe I-, he, was unstable, killing it, so he blocked out the memory."

Muscular's hand slipped down and off his wrist, it fell to the ground. He was left with a gruesome stump. He only grew angry. His muscles circulated around the arm, forming a pike.

Izuku stared down the grunting Muscular.

It pissed him off! Muscular attacked him again with blinding speed. He thrusted his muscle pike.

Deku's wings encompassed him as a shield. He broke open the guard with a powerful flap. Inside his defense, Izuku spun, kicking Muscular's face twice, with a back leg then his red boot. Muscular raged, smashing at Deku with his good arm. Izuku cartwheeled back, rising another kick to his chin.

Muscular charged after him. Izuku pounced around. They rushed around in a scorching fury. Cherry blossom embers fell. Muscular threw a combo of fist and pike. Izuku spun, flipped, flowed with his wings around the attacks.

Izuku threw a hard fist, leaping straight at Muscular. He had to make sure it still was the same.

Muscular smirked at the opening. He attacked again with his pike. "Did you forget? I'm faster and stronger than you!" A dead center hit. Izuku crashed off the cliff.

Falling, with a gushing chest wound, he glared up at the night sky. 'It feels exactly the same.' The pain. His flames regrew around him. He glided his body upright, before soaring high with his flaming wings. He stopped, turning down to the cliff with Muscular.

"What are you waiting for?!" He yelled at Deku.

Izuku aimed his arm down, calling out his powerful wing, it flapped forward. Muscular's eye grew. He braced for impact. A hail of emerald flames rained down on him. It sliced through Muscular like glass shards.

With sheer force, the new flames put out the olds ones, the dead's ones. Izuku landed on the cliff staring at the clearing smoke.

Muscular was wheezing, with his guard up. His chest heaved up and down staring back at Deku. His body was riddled with burn holes. His muscle fibers weren't growing wherever it was burned off.

"You bastard..." Seeing one wing was the fuel for the attack, it had dispersed. "Your flames aren't like before, those were barely birthday candles, these are infernos! You were just messing with me earlier?! Fuck you."

"Nani..? That wasn't me." Izuku took a step. The smoke had cleared. He took another. Kota was still there. Deku's boot gritted on gravel. Kota's eyes were growing with each step. "He only wanted to protect Kota." Deku shadow step bolted forward.

Muscular roared not waiting to be attacked, trying to take a decisive move. His eyes grew. He arms fell limp. He couldn't move them, all his muscles had holes. Deku grabbed his throat, in midair. Muscular coughed out, as his neck was pushed back. Izuku threw his own body up in a handstand.

Throat exposed.

"I intend to kill you."

Izuku swayed down. His only wing guillotined straight through, lopping it off. Deku twisted in a viper landing.

Izuku rose as the other fell. He stood tall with a straight back and a proud, blazing, wing. His head was down, hiding his expression.

Kota saw. He saw him do it. Kota fumbled at the steps approaching him.

His eyes gasped wide.

Izuku passed right by him.

"D... Deku?"

He stopped to hear him out.

"Why can't you be a hero?" Gulp.

"Because I'm a villain." Walking away.

Kota dropped to his knees. "The person who saved me killed the one who killed my Moma, and Papa..." Kota clutched the few grass blades beneath him. "V-Villains... I hate them... I hate heroes and villains! All you guys want to do is kill each other!"

Deku ignored his whining.

"...Why me...?"

Deku's eye and steps stopped. His shoulders dropped. "I-I don't know..."

"I don't want to lose my aunt either... if more of them came... then they're just gonna kill her!"

'His aunt? Was that the first voice I heard...'

"Then go save her."

Kota stopped his sulking, staring up at Izuku's back. "Huh?"

"You hate them, don't you? Heroes and villains? Go, stop them... Or do you want a villain to save her?"

Kota's orbs tensed. "You'll go save her?"

"Like I did you. Your aunt will be the only one left. Everyone will hate her. Blame her. They'll outcast her, all because of a villain... And she'll hate you... She'll hate you because you asked a villain for help."

"I don't care! I don't care about any of that."

"You sure?"

"Just go save her," He swallowed his pride. "PLEASE!" Spilling out his tears. Her last message kept replaying, now that he was safe. Those couldn't be her last words to him.

Izuku's bangs shadowed his face. 'I warned you.' He flapped his wing and lept up, then off a branch.

* * *

Nobody wants the help of a villain.


	13. Chapter 13

13

End of the Pussycats

Izuku followed the blue flame circle around the forest. "Dabi must have trapped the Pussycats." So Toga and him would already be gone. 'Did Stain kill Pixie-Bob?'

He landed in the middle of the forest inside the flame. On a branch, he heard the hurried run of two.

He gazed down at them, his eye reflected the embers. 'Kota told me Mandalay from the Pussycats was his aunt.' And there she was.

She was running alongside Tiger who was carrying Pixie-Bob.

"I guess Stain stabbed her and left them to the fire." Izuku stood on the branch before he lept down. "Excuse me." A polite, cold voice.

The two stopped, turning in their tracks. "A student?!" Tiger assumed. They hoped all of them evacuated. Mandalay recognized him from the news.

"No, he was the one who attacked a U.A. student. The only one not at camp." Mandalay pointed her paw out. "Is he associated with the league, or not?"

Izuku rubbed his mask with his thumb and index finger. He brought it because of the smoke and his mask had filters. "Don't worry I'm not allied with the league." He lowered his hand slightly, pointing right back at Mandalay. "I only came for you."

Tiger's eyes shadowed, laying Pixie-Bob down. "The class rep? I heard he was Ingenium's little brother. He was an aspiring hero. I visited both him and his bother in the hospital. Did you know there are sharing a room! Two good men brought down by Stain, now Ragdoll and us! Unforgivable!" Rushing straight for Izuku.

"Oh... Sorry."

"All you can say is sorry?!" Going for a mighty swing.

"Anything else would only anger you. Like, where was the Pro sponsoring him? Or how the student was purely out for revenge. Why else would he intern close to the hero-killer?" Izuku did a swift step spin, avoiding it.

"Shut up! You know nothing!"

 **Tiger, you need to calm down and retreat. We have to focus on Pixie-Bob!**

Izuku heard. He expected Tiger to agree, but instead, he continued his attack. He lept back until a leg swept under him. Izuku grew a wide eye, falling back. Two paw boots uppercut dropkicked him. He turned his head to the right, trying to look down. 'She sent me a fake plan and Tiger a real one.' Izuku was rocked up. Tiger was in the air waiting for him.

Izuku rose an eyebrow. "They didn't notice my wing?" He was about to fly away, but a hand wrapped around his leg. Izuku glared at it. Tiger's hand stretched back, holding Izuku's leg. He yanked him back towards him. A huge hit in Izuku's gut, adding force from the momentum. Izuku's expression only shifted to pain for a moment.

Izuku held out his palm open in front of Tiger.

 **Watch out it's an attack!** Mandalay warned Tiger. She also tried to distract Deku with her mind games. She lept high from a tree.

"What?"

Both Izuku's and Tiger's eyes grew at the twinkling feathers surrounding them. They ignited in a cluster of mini combustions. His grip loosened around Izuku and he used that opportunity to kick and flap away.

Tiger was falling with minor burn wounds across his body. Izuku landed on the ground beside Pixie-Bob. Tiger was still standing, determined.

Izuku's eye glazed a line of fire, turning to the sneaking Mandalay. She was bombarding him with lies of strategies that would remain in his subconscious to trick him.

She was on the offensive. Out of all of them, she was the fastest.

"I'm just trying to get you out of here. You'll die."

 **Really! Please save me.**

"Sure." He reached out his hand.

She breezed right past him. A huge claw slash over his stomach. "Like I'd leave with you!"

"Ow." Izuku dropped his hand. "Lies hurt." Knowledge and experience were completely different. "I'll save them too if you like?" Trying out a lie for the first time. Would it hurt her?

Mandalay gritted her teeth, ready to lunge like a cat.

"Kota asked me to."

She grew orbs, halting her action. "Kota... Where is he?!"

"I can take you to him if you want?"

"Don't listen to him!" Tiger walked with hazy steps. He fumbled but faced down Midoriya. Izuku's red boots gritted on the dirt, turning to Tiger.

"You think I'm lying? Kota is safe." He rose the same hand that reached out for Mandalay.

"Even if you might not be? It is surely a trap!"

"Y-Yeah." Mandalay refocused. "We'll escape and reunite with Kota and the students." They were specifically targeted by three villans and were pushed away from everyone. Pixie-Bob was stabbed from behind by the hero-killer and Ragdoll was missing. It was the worst possible situation for the Pussycats. She had to guide them through this.

Tiger and Mandalay attacked him simultaneously.

Izuku sighed.

Tiger took a starting step to leap. Mandalay lunged for Izuku, his only wing defended against her.

Stab...

His only eye grew emerald with crackling flames. He tossed Tiger aside, a vicious whiplash, yanking out the condensed blade.

Mandalay froze with a gasp of dread. "T-Tiger!...How? He didn't even use his wing?" Her eyes grew seeing another flame emitting from his lower back. "A tail?"

Tiger crashed, hitting a tree. He reverberated off with a splash of blood. He wheezed out a desperate cough, trying to get up.

Izuku rose his shoulder, turning his eye to the sound of attempts. "He'll die soon." His eye scanned Pixie-Bob. "So will she..." He eyed Mandalay, a narrow uncaring glare. "It's the end of the Wild, Wild Pussycats. What will you do?"

"You bastards..." Mandalay bit her lower lip, with hopeless eyes. 'Kota...' "Why are you guys after heroes! We just want to help people..." Mandalay couldn't leave Kota or any of the Pussycats. "I'll keep fighting until the end."

"Is that so?"

His other wing burst out. He blasted straight at Mandalay. His grip clinched her throat instantly. He flew up, avoiding everything. Her windpipe was being crushed and she was blacking out.

All it took was a faded out blink.

One of her eyes was wide, the other shut. He flung her across the ground, she skidded on the dirt. Someone ran up to her, hugging her in relief. "There you go, Kota..." He was at the edge of the cliff.

Mandalay tried to glare at him. She was supporting herself with one arm, rubbing her throat with the other. Kota was crying on her shoulder.

Her eyes were mesmerized by the angelic aura of death around Deku. His wings were casting out gentle feathers over the cliff, embers burning out before they lit the forest. The radiant emerald flames contrasted the blazing blue night.

"Th... Thank you!" Kota yelled out to Deku.

Both Mandalay and Izuku grew wide eyes. Izuku ignored it, narrowing his eye downcast. Mandalay bit her lower lip, staring away at the ground. Did he honestly try to save her, simple and clean? 'Did we needlessly attack him..?' She clutched her throat and released it, staring back up at him.

He was gone.

* * *

Izuku walked up to his tent. His maskguard fell around his neck. He entered it, "Toga?" She wasn't here either. Nobody was. He saw a note on their sleeping bag.

 _Surprise waiting for you at home!_ Written in blood. Little hearts drawn around the words.

He closed it and climbed out. "They went back, huh?"

Back to the city.

* * *

"Can't you wait for Izuku to come back?! Ne, ne, I bet you can't!" Toga waved around her knife. Her eyes grew dark, sliding the blade against _her_ skin. She instantly perked up. "I mean, you get to say thanks in person! Oh, I bet Izuku will love my surprise!"

Toga's musings of torture drowned out _her_ hysterical tears and muffled cries of agony...


	14. Chapter 14

14

 _Her_

* * *

Izuku opened the door to their apartment.

"Guess what, the news reported two missing students." Dabi was chilling on the couch like usual. He nudged his head to the door. He rose an eyebrow. "Deku?" That didn't look like Deku. Not only in appearance but also body language. He had a melancholic demeanor, not that cheerful bounce.

"Hey, Dabi." Izuku took of his maskguard, placing it on the counter. "Is Toga around? She said something about a surprise."

"Yeah?" Dabi sat up on the couch, landing his feet on the floor. His eyes narrowed, staring at the empty socket and stained blood that ran like tears. "What happened?"

Izuku's cold expression didn't change. He rubbed his cheek below the missing eye. "He died."

"...Who?"

"A villain."

"From the league?"

Izuku ignored him. "I'm going to shower."

Dabi kept his eyes on Izuku's back as he stepped inside the bathroom. "The fuck?" He shrugged. Deku was still Deku. "Whatever." Trying to go to sleep. His eyes closed for a moment, then opened. He stared at the ceiling. The forest was a lot more tranquil. "I can't sleep."

* * *

Izuku stared at the mirror. "This is my face?" He tapped his nose then rubbed his eye, and finally ran his hand through his hair. He glanced again at the mirror, staring at the hollow pitch black eye socket. "This is who I am?"

It's all so strange. This thing they call life. What are we supposed to do with it? What can we even accomplish? Does it matter?

"It didn't matter, what he accomplished... in the end, he's gone..."

Izuku Midoriya had died and was replaced by an Izuku Midoriya who was born.

Reborn or unborn.

* * *

Izuku walked back into the living room. Dabi flung something at him, it hit his face and fell as Deku caught it.

A Chrome-Skull eyepatch, with two straps, one going over his eyebrow and the other over the bridge of his nose.

"Cover that shit." Dabi went back to his TV. He didn't know what happened to Deku and didn't care, but if he left it exposed it would get infected, probably. "What's that waitress' name?"

Izuku placed on the eye patch covering his hollow socket. 'I don't really like it. I'll take it off when I can.' "Uraraka, Dabi. Her name is Uraraka." He didn't ask why he wanted to know. He simply left to go look for Toga.

He closed the door, stepping out to the hallway. The damp cold air echoed through the halls from the broken windows and open doors.

His ears pitched to the laughter. "The room."

He walked to it for the first time, remembering it. The door was closed, but behind her maniacal opera was the desperate cries of a voice muffled by tape.

The door creaked open. His steps croaked on the floor. His eye grew a vivid stare of horrified confusion.

 _Her_.

She was tied to the ceiling with rusty shackles. Her head was down and to the side with her bangs covering her tear stained eyes. A purple throat, and a blood-dripping body.

Toga spun on the heel of her boots to face Izuku. Her fangs were carnal and her smile was an excited bloodlust. "What do you think?! Remember her! You do don't you? You saved her! You can be her hero, over and over again! I bet you're so happy, huh Izuku?!"

His disturbed eye agonizingly turned to her. Gulp. 'This... This is Toga?'

"What do you mean?" He calmed down.

She mimicked him, stopping her crazy thrill. She stepped closer to him with the skip of a maiden. She rose her hand and pulled his eye patch down, it slipped to his neck, hanging like a necklace. Her eyes narrowed. "Who did this? I'll kill them." Only she was allowed to hurt her Izuku. She rubbed his cheek tenderly.

Izuku's eye widened at the expression of affection towards him. 'This... This is Toga.'

He closed his eye, held the hand over his cheek. "It's fine." He rose his head and faced _her_ again. "But more importantly... why did you?"

Why her of all people?

"Because you saved her, silly!" But she had a sincere smile.

'This is my fault? N-No. Not mine.' His.

Izuku walked up to her without hesitation. He slapped her cheek gently, checking if she was still conscious. He readied himself, holding the edge of the duct tape over her mouth.

Ripped off in one motion.

She coughed awake. A huge amount of air filled her lungs.

"Do you know your name?"

"F... Fuck you..." She strained out with busted lips. She did her best to glare, but her eyes were trying to avoid his void eye, facing the only one he had. It was difficult because deep down, there was an earnest concern in that lonely, emerald, cold orb.

She faded in and out. This was probably just a hallucination. Maybe she was losing her mind to the torture. Did anyone know where she was? "A... All.. Might..."

Izuku gasped, before standing tall. "Don't worry." He released her shackles with his quirk, slicing off the chain. She instantly collapsed. Her legs and arms were dead from hanging for so long. He took off his green sweater and laid it over her mangled body, and ripped clothes. He bent down and picked her up bridal style.

"Izuku?!" Toga gasped, clutching her knife. 'I knew it! She's a love rival!'

His lips lifted crooked, and he tilted his head. "Th-Thank you Toga. It was a great surprise. You wanted me to save her right?"

Her grip released. "Aww Izuku, darling!" She held her gushing cheeks, shifting on the balls of her feet, bashfully, side to side. One of her boots rose up behind her knee. She shyly giggled. "I knew you would love it! I'm sorry... I just thought she was taking you away from me! You would never leave me! I just get so scared of losing you! Sometimes, I could just kill us! I'm sorry for being such a baka."

"It's okay." He kept his forced smile. "When I get back, let's talk. It's important."

Her eyes grew. 'A marriage confession?' He walked past an infatuated Toga. She ran to the door. She waved out the hallway to him. "I love him so much." She sighed.

* * *

Izuku walked down the stairs. The floorboards squeaked with his empty steps. She was holding his sweater, hiding her body and neck. She noticed that it was warm and toasty, his quirk burned a hole through it earlier.

Another step. Her eyes grew and she shrunk deeper. Deku turned down the stairwell. "Sorry. I didn't ask for this." Her shaking eyes caused him to sigh.

Her fingers clutched the fabric of his collar. "She..." Her voice, it was fragile, now shattered. "She strangled me..." Her voice let out a quivered note. A heartbroken dream. "...with my own quirk..." Izuku's back tensed and the arms under her firmed. She squeezed his sweater tighter, crying into it. "I can't be a hero anymore."

His eye lowered to the face buried in the sweater. Short Purple hair, with a rocker vibe. His eye grew guilt and sorrow. Her ears were bleeding.

Her earphone jacks were missing.

* * *

Toga twiddled the tangled headphones in her hand, resting her elbow out the window. "Izuku has a fan now right, right?"


	15. Chapter 15

15

Glass vocal

Knock, knock.

Izuku struggled with a hand. He didn't know where else to go with the girl in his arms.

"She's a U.A. student, right? The only one I should know is-"

A shuffled pair of steps, peeking through the eye hole. An uncool shriek. She yanked open the door. "Deku! How could you be a villain!"

Blink. "How did you know?" His voice was cold and uncaring but surprised.

Uraraka looked at the person in Deku's arms. A horrified gasp. "J-Jirou! Oh no! Wh-What happened?" One of the missing students was in front of her.

Izuku ignored her yelling, shoving inside the apartment. "She needs help and I didn't know where else to go."

Uraraka slammed her door shut, stomping inside. "Everyone is looking for her and Bakugou! He didn't lie then, you and Dabi are villains!"

He shook or nodded his head. "Can we talk about this later?" He swayed his head to the girl shivering in his arms.

Uraraka felt guilty at her airhead nature. "Y-Yeah, let's take her to my room."

Izuku sighed in relief. 'So her name is Jirou, huh?'

Uraraka guided him to her room, opening her door. "On the bed." She pointed with her thumb. She had to take this seriously. A villain had just came to her home with a missing student. 'My parents are overseas on a project, what do I do?' She hated herself, because, during school, during a crisis, during a struggle, she would ask herself what any of the three of them would do, Toga, Deku, or Dabi. Her knuckles grew white as she clenched the doorknob, with shadowed eyes.

Izuku slowly laid her down. He slid his arms away from under her body. "It's okay." He pulled away, raising his body up, he quietly grabbed his sweater. "We'll find you something clean."

Her arm shot up. Her pale, bloodstained fingers, clutched his sweater. "No!" She brought it back down to her bosom, holding it, depending on it.

Izuku's eye grew. "O-Okay, if you feel more comfortable with that." He gulped and forced a confident smile.

"Don't worry." I am here.

Her eyes grew to the sincere hope he projected but didn't believe in.

"...Stay..."

Izuku's smile cracked at the question. He turned to the door, facing Uraraka. She sighed. "Fine, but in return, I deserve an explanation about everything." Uraraka had her arms crossed but rubbed her elbow. She was also worried about that eyepatch.

"I will. How did you find out?"

"Dabi shoved it in my face..." A strained tear up, hugging her shoulders. "That idiot."

"I see. I'll tell you what you want to know, Uraraka."

"Yeah..." She wasn't even sure how to feel about any of this.

Uraraka cleaned Jirou's wounds. Izuku sat on the corner staring at the wall, he had a half-lidded eye, it was getting tiresome. Uraraka bandaged Jirou with the first-aid kit and experience she gained. It was difficult to keep a calm face. Her friend and classmate was traumatized. 'Her quirk...' Uraraka bit her lip. "I'm finally done. I know that was tough, Jirou, but you should rest. I'm going to make tea, would you like some?" She didn't respond to Uraraka. "I'll be back, okay."

Izuku was about to stand and follow Uraraka.

Her breath pitched up. Izuku tensed, Uraraka glanced at both of them. "J-Just stay with her."

"Okay."

She closed the door.

* * *

Izuku had his elbows on his knees, staring at the bed. She was still wide awake, her eyes would scan the room, and glance at him to make sure he was there. Anytime he would move to get comfortable her eyes would dart at him.

"How are you feeling?" He at least attempted. She didn't reply but was staring directly at him. "After I leave, I'm sure Uraraka will take you to a hospital."

She clutched the sweater with a distraught desperate fear.

"I-I mean... I'll be right here."

She loosened but she was still reserved. She held the pale complexion of the moonlight. Lonely and purely a reflection of what was the light of a day across the world. A day she would never bask in the glow of anymore.

"...Are you a villain...?"

A barely coherent whisper.

Izuku stared at his hands and knees.

...

"I don't know..."

She lost some anxiety to his words because all she heard was no. She was safe here, right? "...My quirk..." How could she be a hero, now?

Izuku's emerald eye had a transparent illumination of emerald reflection. In front of him stood someone quirkless.

"M-Maybe it will grow back?"

Her body stiffened. She couldn't tell if that was an insult or an attempt at comfort. His voice was cold and nervous but held understanding. "Asshole." Her voice had an echo of its former self, but the fear and hurt never left. Izuku stayed quiet staring at the window.

"...Sorry."

"...Yeah."

And they shared the quiet night. It was awkward. A breeze snuck in through the crack of a window, it grazed her bare shoulders and she hugged his sweater for warmth, burying herself in it and under the blankets. Izuku intently stared at her actions. She rose her eyes away from her snuggled embrace and gazed back at him.

They locked eyes in the dark, her lips quivered slightly up, slightly with trust. His cheeks heated up, confused in the dependence she laid on him.

"...Your eye...?" She remembered he had both of them during his fight with Noumu, but during the last hit, his face and maskgaurd were smashed, did he lose it protecting her?

"There was this villain, he attacked this kid and..." Not finishing the rest, only rubbing his socket as if his eye was still there.

"So you lost it protecting someone else... bummer, dude." She scoffed weakly and coughed.

Izuku's eye widened at the familiar nature she was presenting. "It's the same..." The same as the conversation he had with her before he disappeared. "It really is..."

Her cough died down, and she rose an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Uraraka opened the door and set the tea on the small table in the middle of her room.

In that instant, Jirou's body tensed again and she clamped her mouth shut. Izuku's eyes narrowed as hers grew scared. 'She's mute and terrified again?' He scanned Uraraka then Jirou again. 'She was actually sounding better...'

"Jirou do you think you can drink some?" Uraraka's polite voice carried some cheerfulness, trying to soothe her.

Jirou didn't reply and looked like she was trying to shrink and hide behind his sweater. Uraraka sighed, disappointed. Izuku cleared his throat. "Um, Jirou, is it okay if I call you Jirou?" He had a small smile. Jirou peeked out at him with one eye. His lips rose to reassure her. "C-Can you try and drink some?"

"...Okay..."

And it hurt Uraraka. It hurt because her voice was delicate, a desperate note about to go unheard. Not that rebellious tone she usually carried. "Jirou." Uraraka sat beside her on the bed, helping her take a sip.

Izuku's straight lips dropped slightly. Even if she was sounding livelier earlier, her body was still...

He didn't want to accept the guilt clogging in his throat. 'Toga did this... Toga did this for him...'

Jirou coughed with a strain. Uraraka set the cup down. "Rest up, 'kay." She helped Jirou lay down, but her body winced in pain at the touch. Uraraka's eyes were liquid after she finished helping Jirou.

She was sitting on her knees. Across the table was Deku. "What happened to Jirou? What did you guys do to her?"

Izuku's eye was gazing off at the table, it rose and met Uraraka's. "I... found her like that. I don't know."

Uraraka's knuckles were shaking over her lap. "Is that so? Th-Then what were you guys doing at the training camp? You attacked us, with the League of Villains, Deku!"

Izuku recalled the fight with muscular. "You're wrong. I don't know why the league was out there. I had... my reasons... but there was this villain who attacked Kota-"

"I knew it!" Her optimism whispered out. She clamped her mouth shut. She looked back and sighed. Jirou looked like she was asleep or at least trying to. "You're the one who saved Kota and Mandalay! Ever since I saw that eyepatch. Kota explained everything, but never said your name." She looked a little sad though. "Honestly that's the only reason I haven't called anyone on you. You saved them, just like everyone at the café... You're not really that good at being a villain, you know?"

"I'm not?"

She rose her shadowed eyes, tilting her head, her bangs swept across, and she smiled. "But you know, that actually makes me kind of happy. I know I shouldn't be though because he's a villain, but... It means Dabi has you as a friend. He's scary, but sometimes I feel like he is so alone with nobody to take care of him..."

Izuku rose his cup of tea. "You're crying." Sip. He recalled that Dabi asked for her name.

"Huh?" She caught herself. "Sorry, I just, I just, you know?" She rubbed her eyes with her arms and wrists.

"Yeah, I do." He set his cup down. "You know, Dabi is actually the one who takes care of us."

"Eh, really?" Gasp, sniffle, with wide eyes.

Izuku began to go into a lengthy conversation with Uraraka about the life he shared with Dabi, his oldest and only friend. Izuku mentioned Toga and saw Jirou's body tense. He apologized and left her out of the rest of the conversation.

They stayed up late, talking until Jirou fell asleep, reassuring her that Deku wasn't going to leave. They heard faint snores and sighed in relief. Uraraka was at the door, holding the knob. "I know you're a villain and I'm a hero in training, but I think you should stay for Jirou's sake..."

Izuku's eyebrows furrowed. "Uraraka, I don't think that's a good idea."

"It might not be, but she's dependent on you right now... And like I said you're not really that good at being a villain. You're more like a hero... s-so give it your best." She gave him a thumbs up, before opening and closing the door.

"Ara?"

Jirou shot up on the bed, the snap of the door closing was the same as a cracked finger she had. Uraraka had taped it up. She snapped her head left and right. She calmed down seeing him staring back at her. "...You're still here..?"

"I-I told you, I'm not going anywhere." Izuku gulped but took a seat on the bed.

Kyouka's eyes swelled into a vivid glass with rain sliding down. Her lips rose with a quiver before she broke completely into sobs and buried herself in his non-existent embrace. Izuku froze, before wrapping his arms around her. He rubbed her back, doing what he thought was comforting. They ended up laying on the bed, with her face buried on his chest. Her voice croaked out disconnected sentences of her destroyed character. Ruined quirk, and stolen dreams. A tear squealed out desperately wishing none of this was true. A whimper, voiceless but crying despair.

Izuku stared at the wall. The window frame was a silhouette and the moonlight from tomorrow's day illuminated the isolated night.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Gone

Morning. A clouded morning, carrying a grey sky.

Uraraka opened the door. Izuku was sitting on the floor, staring at the bed. "She's healed." He uttered quiet but stern.

"Heh?" Blink. Uraraka checked the sleeping Jirou. "Eh? But how?"

"My quirk." He folded his arms over his knees resting his chin. Izuku remembered in the middle of the night, that he healed Toga one time, crying over her body. Tears.

"Your quirk? Amazing!"

Izuku stood, he adjusted his clothes. "Her quirk didn't regenerate." He paused, before deciding to take a few steps towards the door. "Sorry for bothering you with this, Uraraka."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Uraraka rushed out to the hallway. She scampered closer to him grabbing his shoulder. "B-But what do I do when she wakes up?"

Izuku didn't answer at her tugs. He kept his eye forward and narrow. He didn't know what to do either.

For anything or anyone.

"... I'm... I'm okay."

Both Uraraka and Izuku froze. They turned back to see a strained Jirou. She was bundled with the blankets, hugging them close around her. Uraraka gasped and instantly ran to her side. Jirou gave a weak smile to her concerned action.

Izuku had a curious eye. She was staying strong. 'Last night she cried her self to sleep. She's... She's not okay.' Izuku balled his fist. She was really tough, but she was still suffering.

"Thanks!" Her uneven, blood stained, bangs swept across her eyes. Eyes that were a liquid glass of bloodshot. She had swelled, puffy, eyelids. Her cheeks were smudged with salty trails from tears the night before. Her fingers clutched the blankets. She was cold. So cold.

Izuku tensed at the fragile sight.

"I'll be fine."

And fragile voice.

'No you won't.' Izuku's eye was downcast. He nodded his head, turning back to the door. He opened it, taking his leave.

"B-But you'll be there, right? T-To save me?"

Uraraka stared with worry. Jirou didn't sound like a hero... She sounded like a victim. She was a victim.

His back muscled tensed, raising his body straight. He didn't answer her question, closing the door with a gentle click.

"Feel better."

* * *

Izuku sighed, staring up at the abandoned building they lived in. Toga was in there. He entered with hollow steps.

"Izuku, darling!" She tackled him into a hug, as soon as he entered the apartment room they all lived in. "I was waiting for you! What took so long?!" She whined, tapping the flat side of her blade on his chest, she twisted the tip slightly, cutting into the fabric of his shirt.

Izuku winced once the blade cut the skin. He grabbed her wrist and forced a smile. "Uraraka helped me. I-It took all night."

Toga lit up, pulling her knife back and showing her glee with pretend stabs. "See, I did a something great for you, ne? I bet she won't be a hero anymore! She's going to need my heroic Izuku to save her!" Toga had a dreamy gaze. "It was so magical when you were covered in her blood carrying her away. I was so jealous! One day, maybe, I'll experience that euphoria!"

Izuku hid his horrified gasp with a cough. He gave her an uneasy grin. "T-Toga, we need to talk."

She stopped her bloody daydream. She adorably skipped back into reality with an adoring smile and her fangs sticking out. "Yeah! You said that before you left! I've been restless since! Gosh, I couldn't even sleep!"

"Um, are we alone?" He rubbed the back of his neck. She was horrifyingly adorable. He didn't know if she wanted to stab him or hug him.

She nodded her head frantically. "Yeah, yeah! Stain went out like always, but promised me a vile of blood! And Dabi, oh, he was mumbling about some little girl with a horn, saying he was going out to find out what he could."

Izuku glanced around the room before deciding on Toga, in front of him, lovingly staring back at him with murderous eyes. He dropped his eyepatch and met her eyes with his only one. "Toga, don't you think you can stop taking other peoples lives?"

The atmosphere was cold. She was clenching her knife. The only facial feature was her frown. "Nani?"

"I just think that maybe we could stop with this." To walk away and live a normal life. Neither hero or villain.

Toga's boots creaked on the floorboard. She crept up to Deku. He gulped as the cold steel skimmed over his neck. "Ne, what happened to my Izuku?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" He fidgeted after she had him pinned against the wall. There was something about her attitude that unnerved him.

"Hey, wanna know something about me?" She whispered into his ear.

Izuku's eye widened. She was treating him distant. 'As if she doesn't know me.'

She scraped the blade up and down, her lips tickled his ears as she continued. "I don't really care about Villains or Heroes. I just like to wonder about other people's lives." Her eyes narrowed, biting his earlobe. She waited for his innocent reaction. He tensed and blushed. She smirked before continuing. "I always wonder what their lives were like, you know? Like where they grew up, what kind of friends they had, who they were as a person, and I most definitely think about what kind of love life they had." Skimming her lips over his. Her sadistic grin grew. "I think about all those things as I see the light fade from their eyes." She held him close, licking his cheek. "You know how people say your life flashes before your eyes before you die? I always look for that before they go cold, and guess what, I can never find it! All I ever see is the fear of realizing their dying! It's so amazing!" Her laughter calmed down and she tenderly kissed his neck, skimming her knife down his shirt. "Except you... You were the only person who ever looked happy that they were finally dying." She squirmed in the hostage embrace. "That's when I fell in love you! I was so childish and cliché back then, that I thought of burying our bodies together, but you suddenly woke up! I got so excited! I accidentally killed you again!" She had a blushing face telling the embarrassing story of how they met. "Gosh, I was so shy! But you kept waking up, and I had no idea what to say to you! It was such a magical night..." She sighed out, recalling the romantic criminal runaway story.

"But you don't remember, do you?"

"T-Toga?"

A sniffle...

"Toga...?"

"Because you died again, didn't you... Izuku's gone, isn't he... isn't he?" Dropping her knife.

His jade orb widened at the harrowing quiet words of mourning death. His death. 'My..-' shaking his head. 'N-No!' His fist banged the door he was pressed against. Toga had her arms around his torso, her head was weeping on his chest. He didn't hug her. "How did you know?" Not even Dabi did.

"Ever since, I saw your eye. Remember that night he fought All-Might?" Her breath muzzled out from the fabric. Izuku nodded his head. His lips were apart, staring off. She felt his chin tap her hair, so she went on. "I told him, I wanted to see him heal because I wanted him to keep living... but you haven't healed your eye... Izuku would haven done that, but you're not..." Choking up, not finishing her words.

Why was his eye stinging, what was that? His throat was dry and for some reason clogging his breaths. His arms instinctively went around her this time. "S... Sorry."

She shook her head. "But you're still my Izuku." He didn't know how to feel. Her sincere words came out damp and hot, seeping through his shirt.

"Yeah... Toga..."

"I know it's uncomfortable, but... what were his last thoughts, can you tell me?"

"His last thoughts?"

I kept dreaming of being a hero!

"H-He was, um." Gulp, why was that so hard to say.

A hero with a bright smile!

"He was thinking of you, Toga." A bright smile...

But I wanted to be a hero?

"Really, he really was?" Toga's face shot up to him with bright eyes.

Were you proud of me, Toga?

"Yeah, really." Izuku forced that bright smile to stay for her sake. His sake.

Toga I wish... I wish I could have saved you...

Sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Revelations

Izuku stared at the ceiling, then back down to the counter. A photo slid into his view. He focused his eye. It was a picture of a masked man. 'That's the one who was in the alley with the little girl.' Midoriya faced Dabi.

"Look familiar?" He placed his elbow on the counter, resting his head on his palm.

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, he was with her..."

"They call him Overhaul. He's a leader in the yakuza. I hear he's trying to plan a meeting with the League of Villains."

Izuku's face had serious thought, holding the photo in between his thumb and index finger. "The league..."

"Make your move Stain!" Toga giggled.

"Mhmmm..." He was brooding with his arms crossed.

Dabi's eyes lazily roamed to the cut up table by a window. They were playing chess. "Lazy day, huh?" He stretched his arm over his head. "I could go for a nap." Even though he knew he wouldn't get any snoozes.

Izuku's eyebrows furrowed. "If I ask Bartender-san, maybe I can be a part of it." Referring to the meeting.

Dabi's eyes narrowed as he rested his head back on the couch. "I'll tag along... We can build trust with certain people."

"And kill the rest, right?!" Toga chirped in.

"Certain alliances would help." Stain made his move, his knight landing on a pawn. "But I prefer working alone." Taking the piece.

Toga whined that her pawns reminder her of Deku and they were meant only to be strategic sacrifices.

"Don't worry, it would be beneficial in terms of doing what you please." Dabi was working to build a small network of resources only. 'For now.' He could expand later if the opportunity was ripe.

Izuku turned on his stool to face the TV as Dabi turned it on. The news.

A peaceful lazy day for them. Izuku didn't know what to think about it. 'Villains can have something normal like this, right?'

The night was different.

"Wh-What is this?" Izuku was trembling on the ripped leather chair, staring at the news. They all were with their own reactions. 'This... This is All-Might?!' All the memories of the number one hero burned to ashes from the image displayed.

"Ooh?" Dabi's eyebrow rose with a scoff.

Toga glanced at the TV, at Izuku, then back at the TV. She knew how valuable the number one hero was to Izuku.

Stain was surprised and disappointed. This was the symbol of peace?

On the screen, in front of the small villain group, was the image of an almost skeleton fragile All-Might.

Izuku's eye grew horrid. It was him... The one fighting All-Might. "He's the one ..!" The way he copied All-Might's smile in mocking.

Toga asked about his serious whisper. "Izuku?... Izuku!" He had sprinted out the door with determination in his emerald orb. She instantly followed after.

Dabi played catch with fire in between his hands. "That's the leader of the League, right? A chance to take him and All-Might out at the same time would be ideal." Leaving out the door.

Stain glared at the chess board. "It was her move."

* * *

"What's the matter All-Might?" All-for-One was staring down the number one hero, more appropriately a shell of his former self. "Where's that smile you're so proud of?" He rose his hands in a joking gesture. "It's amusing... This is the number one hero? How utterly amusing!"

Bloody and battered, All-Might stared back at his greatest foe. "I will not falter... as the symbol of peace!"

"Nehahaha. Exactly the words one would expect from a falling hero." All-for-One flew up to the night sky. "I will prepare the final blow." Applying a multitude of quirks to create a grotesque apocalyptic fist.

All-Might readied himself for the impact. His eyes widened. A green comet was soaring through the constellations. "That flame..."

"Oh, my dear Izuku, you decided to come see the fall of your precious hero?" He raised his monstrous arm.

A high-velocity green flame collided with All-for-One in the blazing sky. "How could that be All-Might?! What happened to him?!" Izuku added more ferocious flames.

"I see!" Laughing in glory. "This is your first time seeing him in this life cycle. Such impeccable timing!" All-for-One gloated. Izuku's eye hesitated. In that moment, he used his other arm and blasted a shock wave at Izuku. Separated from All-for-One, he crashed straight down, in front of All-Might.

Izuku's flames swirled around his rising presence. All-Might stared at the scorching wings upon his back. "It's you, kid." He turned to All-Might with a confused response but also stashed away fan-boy hype.

"All-Might!.." Izuku stood with a choked out gasp. The true weakened All-Might was before him. The one beacon of stability that he was able to believe in, the one all the others before him relied on to persevere through life.

All-Might's blue eyes glowed at the frontal view of the kid. He had a burning green eye and an empty socket with a maskguard hiding his face. Compact gloves, his iron soles, and the rest was casual wear, pants, belt, and a collared shirt.

"Are the formalities over?" All-for-One stared them down from above. All-Might returned his focus to the one in the sky. He clenched his fist.

Izuku didn't hesitate to fly back up. "Wait, leave this to me!" All-Might reached out.

"Come at me, dear Izuku." All-for-One held out his normal hand in a welcoming embrace. "You hate me, right? Hearing my voice after the USJ event must have brought back so many unwanted memories. Nehahah."

All-Might's lips parted and his eyes burned a bright glow. 'USJ event? When I fought him? The mental instability in the kid and his reason to challenge me... N-No! All-for-One couldn't have orchestrated this!' "What have you done to that poor child!"

All-for-One met Izuku's burning fist with his huge arm. "Me?" Laughing after shrugging off Deku. "I believe you also beat him down to an inch of his life... Except in my case, I sometimes took that inch away!" Smashing his fist into Izuku.

"Gwhaah!" Hurling through a building.

"You should have heard the many times he cried out your name. He begged for you, he kept telling me that you would come and save him, defeating me. So it was even more savory when you pounded him down to a broken pile of blood. How did it feel All-Might? Destroying one of the people who truly needed you?"

"You... Bastard..."

A sporadic flame shot out of the hole in the building.

"Here's your chance All-Might! You can rescue him! But will you, even though he's a villain?"

An iron sole clashed with his huge arm. The flames behind Izuku kept the pressure on All-for-One. Izuku whispered glaring through the whirling flames around him. "I don't belong to you, or the past, your fabrication of a past!" His wings erupted, and he kicked down with his other leg, actually pushing One-for-All back.

"Such confidence, even with the fear behind your eye." All-for-One flew back, breaking the contact. Izuku flew vertically down for a moment, before fixing himself, and flying high for All-for-One. "Please, another direct attack?" Unleashing an unrelenting shock wave at Izuku's predictable movement. Izuku was hit at point blank again. He crashed off a roof, skidding down the wall, his body tumbled, breaking windows. Flames curved the fall, flying back up. He left an erratic trail of fire, never going directly at All-for-One, but closing in on him. "That's more like it, but don't believe I will just wait still like the symbol of peace below us." Chasing after Izuku.

Deku and All-for-One were tangled in a messy dogfight. Izuku tried to slice him with an extended wing. Izuku narrowly dodged a shock wave. His iron sole kicked his huge arm. Izuku shot out feathers with a powerful flap of his wings. They flew like burning arrows. All-for-One weaved through all of them. Deku was fazed. All-for-One was inside Izuku's guard and gave him a huge haymaker with his powered up fist.

Blood rained down in front of All-Might. The kid's blood. 'All I'm doing is standing here... how pathetic, how truly pathetic!' Clutching his fist. His body was flexing, growing.

"And you keep coming back for more? I should have figured as much."

Unlike All-for-One and his ability to levitate, Izuku had to keep flapping his wings or add thrust to his flames, so he couldn't stay still for long. 'He's got a lot of quirks, but it's not just that, he's meticulous. He knows exactly what his next move will be! Think, think, think.' Flying around All-for-One.

"You'll keep coming back. I should know, I've used that quirk many times before you. The pain is addicting with that quirk, isn't it? The fact that no matter how unbearable it feels at first, it always begins to heal. It's a euphoric feeling isn't it, immortality."

Izuku gasped with a stagger of his momentum. "You monster!"

All-for-One took that opportunity of distracted anger. "But even that becomes tiresome! Forced quirk activation!" His fingers shifted into tendrils homing on Izuku. Four of his nails buried into Deku, impaling his chest, shoulder, thigh, and the side of his torso.

Blood seeped out of the stab wounds. His flames exploded out of his body continuously.

"Aaaaaaagh!"

"What's a matter? Don't you enjoy the quirk I bestowed upon you!" Izuku's flames ripped through his skin, burning him from the inside. "With no injury to recover, the flames only burn, don't they? The burning agony of flesh is so nostalgic, isn't it! You should be familiar with the **pain**! It was how I always brought you back! Doesn't this bring back happy memories of your childhood, my dear Izuku!"

Izuku struggled through the flames, forcibly tearing his body away from the tendrils buried in him, snuffing out the flames. His vision was going blurry, staring at the imposing monster that was All-for-One.

"When you next wake up, it will be in a world without the symbol of peace." All-for-One foretold as a perishing, tattered, burned up Izuku fell back down to the city.

The wind hollowed through Izuku's ears as he plummeted. His eye was heavy, fading in and out. "All... Might..."

Powerful arms caught the poor youth and landed with a heroic skidded. Izuku's eye weakly grew at the person who saved him. The grip around him was warm and protective. A pillar of hope. A reassuring smile on his face.

"I am here!"


	18. Chapter 18

18

A new beginning

* * *

I remembered everything. All-for-One, the quirkless me. Before he was murdered in cold blood, All-for-One gave him a quirk. The torture never ended. I think he grew a sadistic pleasure because he knew the feeling of confusion and fear, barely understanding life, only moments breathing. The one constant was All-Might, he was everywhere, the media, words of gossip in the villain's bar. All-for-One couldn't escape him, so he made sure I couldn't escape in return. He wanted me to be his vessel. I still don't understand what he meant, but he would always speak of that with Bartender-san. (Kurogiri.)

Bartender-san... He protected me, he fed me, he gave me birthday presents, and... he encouraged my dream of being a hero, no that wasn't a dream, that was a fantasy to help me escape... My dream was to want to live. And Bartender-san made that a reality for me... I wish I could thank him, for everything, even if he is a villain, to me he is-...

* * *

Izuku groaned. "What... What happened?" His eye shifted around the room he was in. It was a small apartment. His body was bandaged up. He wasn't used to needing medical attention. Actually, he didn't need it, he was completely healed. He sat up on the couch he had been resting on.

"Oh good, you're up." It was an old scruffy voice. "You were out for more than a few days. That forced quirk activation did some nasty stuff to you kid."

Izuku turned to the voice. A chibi old man. Standing next to him was, "All-Might?"

"There's a lot to talk about huh, kid?" He gave a weak smile. He had defeated All-for-One.

"We don't usually allow for these situations but we see this as our fault more than anyone... All-for-One had control of your life... I'm sure in a way, he still does." The old man and All-Might had heard of everything All-for-One did to Midoriya. All-for-One was explicitly complicit regarding questions of Izuku Midoriya.

"I let you down. I should have followed my gut and investigated more."

Gran Torino and All-Might sat with the kid, they explained the special pardon he was given by the government. Even if he was manipulated by All-for-One that wouldn't have excused all his crimes, but at All-Might's retirement announcement, he told the story of Izuku Midoriya. A story of lifelong tragedy. A life worth redeeming. All-Might begged for a chance of redemption.

"If he wasn't the symbol of peace, none of this would have ever happened for you, you know?" Gran Torino was apprehensive about all this but was going to see this through, as he has always been heavily involved with All-for-One.

"I... I don't know what to say, this is all so sudden... almost all of my lives have been labeled as villainous."

"Lives? Don't you mean life?"

Izuku shook his head, he clamped a bandage taped over his eye socket. "So, this one, this life is my own now?" He glanced to Gran Torino, then at All-Might, his hero.

"It isn't that simple kid, the government is going to have it's eye on you. One slip up and it's over." Gran Torino lectured.

All-Might tried to reassure Deku. "What he means is, you have to be extra careful, more so than your ordinary hero, you can't-"

"I can't go unstable, I can't lose my mentality? Don't worry... He's gone, I know he is." Izuku kept his hand over his eye socket.

Gran Torino and All-Might stared at each other. All-Might smirked and slapped Izuku's back. "What are you, some kind of fortune cookie? Do you speak in riddles? Lighten up my boy, you're free!"

"Yeah, your pretty gloomy, kid."

"Huh? Oh sorry. I didn't mean to... Um, so where do I go from here?"

"You're going to be living here with me. I got to whip you into shape kid."

"Ara?"

"Don't worry, I will be here as well! Why? Because I'm retired and have nothing else to do! But mostly to watch over you, young Midoriya."

"I still don't understand, what exactly it is, I'm getting ready for?"

"Your hero permit." They both told him in unison.

"My hero permit?" His eye widened. "I... I have a chance at finally being a hero?" His voice cracked.

"It won't be easy. Not only the government, or Heroes, but everyone will be looking at you. A villain turned hero." Gran Torino had to be front with the kid. All-Might was being overly optimistic. "Honestly, this is more of a social experiment. Are you up for it?"

"Unfortunately, it is as he says, but I have faith in you." All-Might stood tall, growing into his muscle form. "Congratulations..."

"A...All-Might?"

"Back then, at USJ, you were able to show me the meaning behind your fists. Every blow, every single time a fist connected with mine, I felt it, the pain behind every single one of them. But I also felt the iron clad resolve... of a hero!"

Izuku's eye widened. 'USJ... when he fought All-Might. If he would never have, then, I would never have been given this chance...' Izuku's eye grew liquid mourning of his former life. "Thank you... Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity." Thanking both All-Might, and the Izuku who never gave up on being a hero. "I will live up to the name, his name, Deku!" Clutching his arms over his heart, crying his eye out.

* * *

Gran Torino tutored Midoriya about the hero procedures and how to act in a crisis. He was also asked to take school exams, to determine his knowledge, to everyone's surprise, he excelled in almost all areas. Izuku's only explanation was that 'Bartender-san' gave him a proper education, with a huge grin that he never showed, and then, he asked for a glass of orange juice.

Izuku Midoriya was told to relinquish any information he had on the league of villains, or Stain, Dabi, and Toga.

Izuku gave them the minimum for Dabi and Toga. He only said that Stain will always follow his ideals, and they were more informed about him than Izuku himself. Stain's movements were always unhinged and unpredictable. He gave them exceptional knowledge on the league of villains but didn't say a word about Bartender-san.

All-Might and Gran Torino crunched in as much knowledge and training as they could into Deku.

Then the day came. Izuku took the permit exam with all the others attempting to be heroes. Unlike the others, he didn't have a school.

Until the exam ended.

* * *

"For him, the permit exam was treated as his entrance exam. I'm sure you all know who he is, and I'm also sure some of you might be nervous or worried, but rest assured he wants to be a hero, just as much as the rest of yourselves. Please welcome him to Class 1-A. Introduce yourself."

"Y-Yes. I am Izuku Midoriya, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Please take care of me."

* * *

 **A/N: I don't believe in writing the licensing arc because it would just be Izuku overpowering everyone and breezing through, and for saving the casualties he would do well in that too and honestly I couldn't find a way to make it different from the manga, aside from being alone, and excluding Toga's moment. Other than that it was all canon. So the next arc, the overhaul arc will be that last one, before a complete derail.**

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!**


	19. Chapter 19

19

Wanderers

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Yo, Deku."_

 _"Dabi? How did you get this number?"_

 _"That's how you talk to me after we don't hear from you?"_

 _"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I have to be careful. How's Toga?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. (Thanks for asking) She's missing."_

 _"Really? Then... she's already targeting me."_

 _"Another thing. Stain, he's sticking to his ideals, Deku."_

 _"What? You can't mean... Stain would he really...? So, the both of them are after me?"_

 _"Just wanted to give you a heads up."_

 _"Thanks, Dabi."_

 _"I got into contact with the league. They are planning a meeting with Overhaul soon. I'm going, figured you have your hands full. Don't worry, I'll let you know how it goes. You still want to save the little girl, right?"_

 _"...Yes, um Dabi, why are you helping out so much?"_

 _"There's more to it than just the girl. Something about a new society he keeps spewing sits wrong with me, even Stain feels it. It's like Overhaul wants to cleanse more than just heroes. I'll send you the details if you are still trying to go."_

 _"Ah, thanks. Dabi, one more thing."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Have you ever wanted to be a hero?"_

 _..."Have you been to the café lately?"_

* * *

He pressed his hands on the desk and abruptly stood. Everyone felt the sudden tension from him.

Izuku rose from his bowed position. His eye met with the student. 'Kacchan...' Thinking with parted lips. How could the two even interact?

"Sensei, are we going to the training room today?" Expelling an explosive aura.

"B-Bakugo, ch-chill out, dude." Kaminari tried to ease, waving down with his hands. Although, he did feel some animosity. "But, he's the guy who found Jirou, right?" Glaring at Uraraka for an answer. She felt it and clamped her mouth shut, feeling an unsure guilty stab, staring down at her desk, her knuckles over her lap.

Aizawa ruffled his hair. His bloodshot eyes were annoyed. He could see the complex thoughts running through most of the students. 'Kirishima and Bakugo both fought against him at the USJ event, it's only natural to carry resentment and frustration towards Midoriya. I can't say I'm not biased either. He brings an uncertainty, being a former villain and all.'

"Actually that sounds like a good idea, it's why I'm here. I was originally here to explain the hero internships with two of my classmates, but something suddenly changed plans. No matter, I believe it's best if you learned from my experience anyways!" A cheerful lad strolled in with his bright smile. It was Mirio Togata.

Aizawa rubbed his dry eyes. "Everyone get into your hero suits." He sighed.

"Welcome to U.A. I hope we get along and work hard together in becoming heroes! I'm Togata Mirio, pleased to meet you!" Sticking out his hand to Izuku, treating him as an equal, not a villain.

Izuku turned his head to get a view of the student who barged in and calmed the situation. 'Togata... Mirio...?' Izuku completely turned his body to him. He raised his hand and took Mirio's in a formal handshake. For some reason, Deku felt like this person was already a true hero. Izuku's lips lifted slightly. "Hello, I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

They headed to training room Gama. Cemintoss had already prepared the cement mountain area that they usually trained in.

Most of the students kept their distance from Midoriya. He couldn't help but replay Kaminari's words. 'Jirou isn't here... What happened to her?' Subconsciously looking left and right for _her._

"D-Deku, it's great that you're not a villain anymore, ne?" Uraraka was the only one in class trying to interact with him, even though she was hesitant. Most of the others were giving her dirty looks, except a few like Tsuyu and Todoroki. Tsuyu even introduced herself to Izuku after they changed into their costumes, saying he was probably only a villain due to circumstance and told him to call her Tsuyu.

"Y-Yeah!... I'll do my best." His cheerful smile fell as soon as she looked away. Gulp. He was definitely nervous. His lips were quivering with anxiety, he subconsciously searched left and right for _her._ Again.

To be a hero. To be going to U.A. To have a chance at something normal. To have a chance at this life.

But you're not normal, are you Izuku? You're a villain, aren't you? Your life is only going to end again, isn't it?

His eye widened. What was that? He gritted his fist. This wasn't happening to him. He bit his bottom lip, almost drawing blood.

"A-Awesome!" Kirishima's jaw almost dropped. The place had become a stadium! Ceiling exposed, stands along the walls, and huge lights. All the teachers and students were sitting, watching Mirio and class 1-A.

"Yup, it's pretty great right?" Mirio pointed out with a thumb's up.

"But why is everyone here?" Tsuyu had her finger on her lips with her tongue out.

"Observation." Aizawa had his hands in his pockets with an annoyed expression. Even the press was here. "Tch." Glaring curiously at Izuku. He was staring down, thinking hard about something, he shook his head ignoring his own thoughts. Aizawa lifted an eyebrow at his new student's action. He let Mirio take charge, just casually on guard by the sidelines.

"Yosh, whenever you guys are ready, come at me!" Mirio proudly huffed his chest.

"What, all of us against you?"

"Yup! A simple test!"

Without hesitation, Bakugo blasted ahead of the pack, straight at Mirio. "Die!" He scowled, seeing a person running alongside him. "Why you..." Gritting his teeth. "Deku!"

"K-Kacchan... I have to prove I can be a hero too!"

"Don't give me that crap!" Aiming his palm at Deku. It exploded and they both skidded to the side, in between the class and Mirio.

'As I thought, the tension between Midoriya and the students would blow up easily. It doesn't look like just Bakugo. All the students subconsciously readied themselves as soon as Midoriya took action.' Aizawa ruffled his hair. "This isn't good."

Midnight, the R-rated hero, nudged Eraserhead. "What do you honestly think of the new student, Izuku Midoriya? I want to believe in him and All-Might, but I can't help but be on guard around him." She had her arms crossed with a thoughtful pout.

"Well, that's the way it is with villains. It's probably why he was assigned to my class, my quirk you know. Second, I'm not going to lay out my thoughts on Midoriya just because you're curious. If I act objective of the fact that he was a villain, it will only comprise this delicate situation." Aizawa put on some eyedrops, he needed to be on alert for the class.

Midnight nodded to his words. "Maybe it wasn't just because of your quirk, but also because of who you are as a hero and teacher..."

Aizawa didn't reply, only watching his little hatchlings.

"Die!" Bakugo exploded his arms and catapulted towards, "That damn Deku!"

"K-Kacchan!" Izuku backed out of the radius at the last minute, evading him with a backflip corkscrew. He landed only a slight distance from the U.A. students on a stone mountain that Cemintoss created.

Mirio ruffled his hair. "More or less expected from a hot head." He saw him at the sports festival. "But..." It was how the other students would react to Bakugo's action.

Two kunai flew at Deku. One scraped his cheek as he dodged it, tilting his head. The other was deflected by his maskguard with a loud clang and sparks. Izuku focused on his attacker, after recovering.

She was below him, staring back up at him. "Sorry, that was for Jirou and the class rep." The hand she used to throw was shaking. "But how could anyone think it would be okay for you to be in our class? Especially after what happened to those two!"

"Yaoyorozu..." Some of the students didn't believe she would actually do that, the others felt her emotion. They were all rallying around her.

Izuku stood above, staring down. Her words pierced him, but his empty eye socket pierced her back with a cold aura.

Wait, something was wrong. "Oi, look out!" Izuku broke the staring contest to warn them.

Mineta, Mina, Aoyama, and Kaminari were already defeated and moved off to the side!

"What? But we barely started?" Izuku tried to get a grip on the situation. "Where's Togata?"

"It's always best to get rid of the long-range fighters first, don't ya think?" He was right behind Deku. "But I don't know about you."

Izuku held a gasp, reacting. A step back shuffle kick straight to the chin. It went right through Mirio, who was already transitioning through a punch. "Wha-!" His fist traveled through Deku's instinctive arm guard and hit dead-center on the chest. Izuku was rocked off the cliff, falling back. He fixed himself, kicking off the concrete wall, skidding to a halt on his boots and fingers. Izuku stood up with a cough. "A phasing quirk?"

"He's gone again!" Uraraka pointed up.

Izuku's eye widened. "Then he can teleport? Two quirks?" Izuku searched around. Two loud thuds. Kirishima and Kacchan.

"Man, if you guys would've worked together as a whole class maybe it would have gone better for you guys."

"What? Bakugo too? No way!" Uraraka was naturally standing next to Izuku.

"He's right. That one moment where we didn't focus on him..." Izuku gritted his teeth.

He was taking out the students one by one. They were dwindling fast.

Before long it was just Mirio and Izuku. "I've noticed you haven't used your quirk, why is that?"

Izuku stared back at him. "I don't really like using it unless I have to."

"Is that so? Yosh, then I decided you have to!"

Izuku's lips lifted slightly at the joke. "I decline your order."

Mirio shrugged his shoulders. "I tried." Taking a serious pose.

Midoriya nodded. "Yeah." Naturally gripping his fists shut, imbued with resolve.

Mirio's marble orbs narrowed. "I'm not going to underestimate you."

"I won't either, Togata." A dim emerald flame was glowing from his eye socket.

* * *

"Togata sure is strong." He mumbled, his sore muscles groaned at the mention of the name. Izuku trudged back to Gran Torino's home. He yawned, happily exhausted. It was the end of his first day at U.A. Unlike the other students, he wasn't going to be living in the dorms. He was specifically supervised by Gran Torino. Izuku was mulling over thoughts of how this life was going to be different.

"Ne, ne! Guess what, Izuku darling!" She straddled him. A thigh-locked intimate hug. "We get to go to the same school! Hey, did you see my uniform? It looks good on me, right?!" Knife to his throat, licking her lips over his ear canal. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we're never too far apart." Running her hand up his hair, nestling it. "Because we both know, only I can take care of you." A final murderous sigh of love, before pressing her lips and body against his, in a tender embrace. She instantly lept off, completely disappearing.

Izuku stumbled but caught himself. No way! "T-Toga...!" He scanned everywhere. The sidewalk was on a busy street so someone must have seen her. 'Where is she?' Gone. Izuku straightened out and kept walking down the street. He kept his eye open. He narrowed his eye, seeing her at the cross light but shook it off. "Toga wouldn't..." Walking up to her.

She shoved his shoulder in asking-greeting. "Hey, Deku!" Uraraka, always cheerful. "I was gonna go visit Jirou, ehm, do you want to come along?"

"Eh? J-Jirou?" His eyepatch squirmed slightly at the thought. "I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"But that's what you said last time, even though you really came through for her." She tugged at his uniform.

Izuku sweatdropped. 'She's the same airhead waitress, even as a student.' Midoriya gave in. "Okay, but only if Gran Torino gives me permission." He pulled out his phone. It was a cheap flip phone from a cheap old man. 'Bartender-san also gave me cheap makeshift toys...' But for some reason, that held a different sentiment.

Uraraka patiently waited, rocking back and forth on the balls of her shoes.

Izuku hesitantly clicked on his mentor's contact name.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Mr. Gran Torino Sir, I-I was asked to spend time with other students. Is that allowed?"

"Who is this?"

"Eh! It's me, Izuku Midoriya!"

"Toshinori?"

"N-No! How-"

"Yeah, it's fine. Build relationships with your fellow classmates, they're future heroes as well." Click.

"So easily..." Izuku was left with a dead tone.

"Hey, he gave you permission, right? C'mon let's go!" Uraraka was probably the only one who knew how badly Jirou needed to see him. Uraraka told Izuku that Jirou was horrified seeing All-for-One torture him with his own quirk and that it only caused her to get worse, scared he wouldn't come back.

Izuku gulped. 'Jirou...' _Her._

He tried to straighten himself, staring at her house. Uraraka knocked on the door and then took a step back to Izuku with an upbeat smile at him then at the door.

Izuku froze as the door opened. A lady slowly popped her head out. She looked like Jirou, but older with glasses.

"Hello, Jirou's mom! We came to see how she's doing! This is Deku by the way. Can we come in!" Smoothly trying to introduce a former villain. A former villain deeply connected with Jirou's situation.

"Oh... yes, you." Seething it out bitterly.

Izuku's green eye fractured a colorless fade. They still saw him as a villain. Jirou's mom, the students, the teachers, even Gran Torino expressed that tone of distaste before.

'How could All-Might put so much faith in me... After all, I'm always going to be, I'm only going to be a v-'

"But I suppose you did protect her during the Noumu incident, and Uraraka did say you were the one who found her." She sighed. "So please accept my gratitude. I know you're not to blame." Smiling at Izuku. "Come in."

Uraraka elbowed Midoriya and gave him a secret thumb's up.

He scratched his cheek bashfully. 'No, I won't be a villain again. All-Might, I won't let you down... I'm taking my first steps to becoming one, a hero!' Stepping inside the home.

Her mom led them upstairs. "She has been a shut-in since she's been released from the hospital. Her father is on tour, while I decided to stay home and take care of her." She knocked on Jirou's door. "Honey, it's me. Your friends came to visit."

"I-If it's Kaminari or Momo, make something up. I'm just not in the mood." A weak pitch echoed from the room.

"No, Jirou. It's me and Deku!" Uraraka voiced. She then nudged Izuku to sound something out too.

"Yeah, it's us... Um, is it okay if we come inside?"

It was silent, only because nobody was able to hear her say, "Yeah..." Barely coherent to herself.

"The door is unlocked, don't worry. Please be gentle with her... I'm worried." Her mother whispered. Uraraka and Deku nodded with a quiet "yeah!" In synch.

Click.

They tried to enter as quietly as possible. The curtains were shut with a dark shade of sunlight coming in.

She curled up more into the ball of blankets. Izuku's lips parted, but nothing came out. His hand also didn't know how to reach. His eye reluctantly lowered. "..."

"I saw the news. Are you okay, you know after..?" Ever so quiet, escaping from her weak lips.

His eye lifted back to the bed with bunched-up white sheets. 'What did she just ask?' Gulp, biting back his tongue. Uraraka stomped on his boot. "Say something," mumbling next to him, with a look of I told you she was worried.

"Th-Thanks, I'm okay... But I came cause I wanted to check on you. Do you think we can talk face to face?" With the best of his charisma. 'I have no charisma...'

The weight shifted under the blankets, "I-It's okay if it's just you or Uraraka..." They were two of the few people who had seen her cordless ears since 'that.'

"Hey, how 'bout we get some light in here!" Uraraka ran to the curtains as Jirou climbed out of the mountain of warmth. She swiped them apart, letting the sun in. "Ara?"

The sky, it was grey.

The tintless shine creeped inside. One final lazy struggle, as she lifted herself up on the bed. A sheet fell off her face like an autumn leaf. She was wearing an oversized plain white-T and black pj's. Her knees and calves were buried in the sheets, trying to sit up with her legs folded back. She was about to tuck her hair behind her ear, before remembering her cords weren't there. She didn't want anyone to see. She hesitated, rubbing her arm instead. Her shirt loosely slipped down her shoulder from one side due to the hopeless action of comfort. She ended up having to hug herself with both arms to keep from constantly shivering.

"...Why am I always so cold..."

Her eyes rose and met his only one. It lost a fragile liquid streaming down her cheek, crying out for something in the abyss. For something warm.

So he reached out.

"D-Don't worry. I-I am here."

* * *

In that moment, I could only think that the empty light from the grey sky radiated a delicate glow off her porcelain skin, illuminating her as a pale portrait of unsung beauty.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Raindrop acoustic

"A date?" Gran Torino rubbed his chin.

"N-No! It's not like that Gran Torino sir!" Izuku had his fist nervously clamped shut over his lap. "She... She hasn't left her house since the Toga incident." Izuku's eye calmed as he finished, sadly staring at the kitchen table.

Gran Torino lifted his coffee mug, took a thoughtful sip, and placed it back down. "I see. Hm, you have to be careful handling these situations. That poor girl has been through a lot. The journey to recovery isn't that easy."

"I know, Gran Torino, Sir. But I don't want to leave her like that..."

"Well I see you have your hands full kid, don't worry I'll give you some leeway in terms of liberty and curfew."

"Thank you, Gran Torino, sir."

"Don't thank me, kid, you just have to do your job as a hero that's all." Then the microwave chimed. "Oh, there's dinner!" He hopped off his chair and happily went to get his food.

"My job as a hero..." He mumbled to himself. Izuku's eye grew liquid thinking of Jirou's words the day he left her with Uraraka.

 _"B-But you'll be there, right? T-To save me?"_

* * *

"Man! It's still raining!" The sunshine that is Uraraka complained. She opened up her umbrella as they began to walk out of school.

"How should I ask Jirou for a day out?"

"Eeh! D-Deku!" His sudden question caused her umbrella to fumble around her hands as she tried to unfold it. "What are you talking about?!" She blurted with rosy cheeks. She didn't even think Izuku was interested in something romantic, Dabi and Toga had that vibe but him too? "Y-You can't take advantage of her. She's in a delicate place right now! That's definitely something Dabi would do!" Accidentally blurting that last part out then steaming up imagining it.

Izuku furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" Until he understood what she was saying. His cheeks tinted up slightly and he stared directly at the ground in shame. "N-No, I didn't mean it like that." He tried to explain with stuttering posture. "I was just thinking of a way to help her get outside... I think it could help her. I wasn't thinking of... anything weird."

Uraraka's face shifted from embarrassed confusion to delighted intrigue, especially after she saw how his eyepatch squirmed with innocent intent as he explained. "That's a good idea, Deku!" Uraraka looked up past the brim of the umbrella. "Hey, you should ask her out today!"

Izuku's eye almost bulged out. "H-Huh?! I can't just-"

"Sure you can! Jirou once told me, the rain is her favorite! This is probably your best chance to get her outside." Her eyes began to twinkle with the joyous thoughts of Jirou being more social. "I really want to help her... I really want to see her back at school..." Her eyes twinkled a bit sadder this time, a small liquid bubbled over the surface. "So you have to help her, Deku... Okay?"

"Uraraka..." He gulped before nodding. "Y-Yeah."

Uraraka wiped her eyes and refused to sniffle. She had to be strong for Jirou's sake. She lifted her head with determination. "Let's start planning operation: Make Jirou Smile!"

Izuku's lips lifted at her charisma. "Yeah! Let's start!"

"Let's head to your place! Oh, and I'm gonna need your phone!" She happily chirped to the confused Deku.

* * *

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Uraraka slapped his back happily. "Just do your best." She skipped ahead and rang the doorbell to Jirou's home.

"W-Wait Uraraka!" He reached forward with his hand in vain.

"Good luck!" She grinned, hopping away before the door clicked.

Izuku was frozen as the door slowly crept open. He was trying to think of a reasonable excuse to have come here without Uraraka.

"Hello, Midoriya." Jirou's mom opened the door.

Izuku's anxiety grew in his eye as he strained out coherent words. "Jirou's Mom I... I..."

"Yes?" Her glasses glared confusion. "Uraraka isn't here?" She scanned the nervous teen in front of her. She noted that he wasn't in his school uniform. "Oh, I see." Her glasses shifted to a shine of parental amusement.

Izuku shivered. "N-No! It's not like that! Why is everyone assuming that?!" He waved his arms in defense. "I was j-just hoping to get her going out again! I want to help her. She could be ready too. When, Urar-, ugh, I-I texted her, she said she was willing to try..." Ending his embarrassed protest with earnest meddling.

She stopped her teasing. Her lips were straight and her eyes were hidden by her glasses glare. "I know." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "A mother has a tendency to worry for others." They shared eye contact. The purple bag under his eye was apparent since she saw him. "You have to be able to take care of yourself before you can do so for others." His eye widened and she lifted her lips lightly. "Now please come inside."

"Thank you for, um..." Not really knowing how to say it.

She sagged her shoulders with a smile. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Hey Jirou, it's Deku." He knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Sounding more lively than when he found her. It had been a few weeks since he first came to visit her and she was making progress. He stepped into her room after opening it. He subconsciously gasped seeing her. She was sitting up properly in front of her vanity mirror. Black turtle neck sweater, a tight white skirt that kept her modest but showed her figure, black pantyhose under, and low trim boots with lifted heels. She still had a punk rock flair with her purple lipstick and eyeliner, also with this sense of resolve behind her look.

"You," He didn't know what to say, "You look..." He stopped his awe-gazing, realizing she was staring back at him through the mirror. He cleared his throat and adjusted his eyepatch.

She smirked. "Thanks." She stared at her reflection hard. "I'm tired of seeing a pathetic me. Today. Today, I'm going to be strong." a shaky breath came out, she lifted her thin finger and wiped her eyes before anything happened.

"You have been strong, Jirou. Through everything, you've been strong..." He dropped his eye from her to the floor.

She shook her head, a weak scoff came after. "Don't do that."

"B-But I mean-"

"I know, but there's only so much supportive-Deku I can take!" She playfully groaned.

His words left him. His lips sealed and rose. "Then today I'm normal Deku, eh no, Izuku, just Izuku, okay?" His smile broke into a full-blown grin reflecting off the mirror to her.

She stared back at him. Her eyebrow lifted in a tease. "Didn't know this Izuku was so cheesy, but you look good too." She finished observing his clothes with a halfway smirk. He had his signature red shoes, black slim cargo pants, a green shirt that had 'punk' written across his chest, a black jacket, and his mask guard around his neck.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, thanks, U-Uraraka picked out the clothes... And so I've been told, how cheesy I can get, sorry." He took a few steps closer to her. "You ready?" With a warm smile.

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "Just about." They shared one last smile on the mirror before she got up.

She walked to him. She gently grabbed his mask guard. "You know, I'm really fond of this."

"Really?" Izuku raised his hand to hold apart of it too, staring down at it. "I guess that makes sense." He lifted his eye to meet hers. "You know why I wear it?"

She casually snickered. "How would I know, dude?"

He lightly chuckled back. "Sorry. But, it's because All-Might would always be able to save anyone with a smile on his face!... But, I was a villain and most of the time I never knew what to do. I was always terrified, yet, I always wanted to be a hero. As time went on, one day I realized, how can I save people with a smile if I'm always scared?" He let out an amused sigh. "That's when Dabi just said to cover my face. Hehe, actually he said, 'just hide that stupid mug,' but ever since I wear it. Even if I am scared... I want to save people, doing my best to reassure them, even if it's not a smile." He finished with a proud smile.

And she burst out laughing. "Oh God, you know how to ramble! I'm sorry, I'm not making fun of you." Holding his shoulder for support. "It's actually really sweet." She calmed down to a small smirk, and it faded into honest thanks. "Because of that... I'm still here. Sorry for laughing." She finished sheepishly. She felt it was rude, but he was just too adorable.

"Don't apologize. It's the first time I've heard you laugh. I like it."

"Eh?" Her cheeks flushed a pink tone. Did he really notice something like that? Wait, is this a date? Like a date, date?

"Jirou? You ready?"

"Yes? I mean," gulp, "Y-Yeah dude."

* * *

They had spent many days together since Izuku first visited her, almost every day since actually. They had become close. Really close. Izuku couldn't help but think of this as her hand continued to squeeze his for moral support. They were at a bus stop waiting, alone. With one hand, Izuku held an umbrella, his other arm was being latched onto by Jirou. He was keeping a calm demeanor. He knew it was hard for her just to take a step outside. He would make sure today was a great day for her, help bring her confidence and trust in people back. 'I know I can help her.' The somber last thoughts of her sipping her drink and twinkling her fingers as she said goodbye repeated in his mind. 'I have to help her after she... after she...' He shook his head.

The silent rain was squealed out by the stopping bus. It opened its doors in front of them as people exited. Izuku was about to take a step, but couldn't. Jirou was petrified, holding his arm. He wanted to say something but couldn't. Her eyes were vivid with anxiety. The bus driver waited for a few more seconds, shrugged then closed the doors and continued going on his route.

And so they were left alone in the rain. The drops pelting the ground was the melody of silence. It was quiet, so, so, quiet, but he heard it.

"...I'm sorry..."

"N-No, don't apologize Jirou. It took a lot of strength just to go outside. I'm sorry, going to the movies was a bad idea I should have been more sensitive..."

He felt her shake her head against his arm. "No... I was really excited, but... I... I just can't..." Coming from a broken chord. She buried her face on his jacket sleeve. "I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

Izuku closed his eye with furrowed eyebrows. He took a deep breath and opened it. "Do you want to go home."

She shook her head again. She sniffled. "I want... I want to be brave again!" She cried her frustration on his chest wrapping her arms around him, burying herself against him for warmth.

"You are Jirou. You really are..." He placed his free hand around her head, combing through her damp hair. The umbrella was shelter for this moment.

She nodded on his shirt. She knew he was doing his best to support her. "I wanna be who I was, before..." She pushed her face off his chest, glancing up, into his eye. It quivered but she held a small smile. "But thank you for staying... I don't even know why you do, you have no reason to..."

His hand slid back from her hair to her face, cresting her cheekbone with his thumb. "I want to help you Jirou..." Resting his forehead on hers. 'The way you helped me.'

She inaudibly gasped at his act of comfort. "...You're warm." She unwrapped her arms from his torso sliding them up to his neck, he almost flinched from her cold fingertips, fingertips tracing up to his cheeks. "So warm." She realized he was warmer on one side than the other. She moved her head back a little to stare at his face. Her eyes narrowed slightly, it was the side with his eyepatch. She gulped, "Can I?"

Izuku had been following her actions so he understood. He glanced away, answering. "If you want." Staring back into her liquid eyes.

She braced herself. Her hands hesitated as they reached his eyepatch. Her fingers slowly grasped it. She pulled it up and off. Her eye widened. It wasn't how she remembered it, his hollow eye socket, in the center was a dim emerald flame. It was a twirling ember. Her fingers circled around the socket as she was enamored with the delicate fire. Her eyes reflected the twinkling blaze in the dark canal of darkness.

And to her, it sparked hope.

Izuku was waiting for a reaction of shock or fear, but he wasn't expecting her to be dazzled by it. Calmed by it. Her hands slowly returned to cupping his cheeks. His eye widened.

She was smiling.

Her eyes were puffy, her cheeks were pale and stained with salty streams, her nose pink and cold, yet, she was smiling.

"Jirou..."

"Can I ask for something?"

He didn't realize he gulped. "Y-Yeah?"

"Even though you have been already, I want to properly ask." Her lips lifted higher. "Help me face my fears?" Her small smile turned into a big cheerful grin, already knowing his answer.

And the rain didn't seem so lonely anymore as they stayed in weather's embrace for a little longer.

* * *

 **"We're back ladies and gentlemen! If you're just joining us, then you'll be glad to know that our guest is the newest hero to break into the top ten pro-hero rankings! Deku!"**

 **"A-Ah, hahaha, th-thanks again for having me."**

 **"Deku, I have to ask, after all your hard work, years of gaining society's trust, how does it feel?"**

 **"Mostly, I'm honored. I want to live up to the expectations everyone has for me, and especially All-Might. It's important being strong on your own, and I had to be for a very long time, but knowing so many people believe in me, now... I don't know, I can't describe it..." A heroic smile. "I guess, it fills me with a sense of hope... Like All-Might did."**

 **"... Um, w-wow, surprisingly deep, Deku."**

 **"Eh, s-sorry for making things awkward. Hahaha... I didn't mean to-, er, I have a tendency to ramble."**

 **"An all too well-known fact. Besides, your fans want to know about you, we want to relate to you!"**

 **"Oh, really? I've been told I'm pretty plain. Hehehe."**

 **"Nonsense. Now, moving on to something that will help you relate to your fans."**

 **"Hm, oh what about?"**

 **"What's the chemistry between the heroes you work with?"**

 **"Hiee?! I d-don't really understand?"**

 **"Now, now, no need to be modest. With all these rumors floating around you should use this opportunity to clear some of it up."**

 **"S-Sure, if it's for everyone out there supporting me."**

 **"Thanks for being such a Sport! How could a cinnamon bun like you ever be a villain? Now the question on everyone's mind..." Semi-dramatic build up. "You and Uravity, what's going on between you two?"**

 **"U-Uraraka, sorry I mean, Uravity?! D-Don't misinterpret, we only spend a lot of time out of work together because we're close friends, as I am with the rest of my former classmates, although it was a shaky start... Eh, it just so happens I'm closer with some than with others."**

 **"Hm, that's an utter shame for the fangirls going for the Bakugo-Todoroki-love triangle."**

 **"Yeah, sorry for disappoi-wait, what?!"**

 **"And we'll be right back after these messages."**

* * *

Izuku walked out of the building he did the interview in. A droplet landed on his nose. "Hm?" Looking up. "It's raining?" His eye narrowed slightly as his lips pulled up. "It rained exactly the same way as that day, huh?" He didn't have an umbrella but didn't mind. "I should get home." And the smile stayed on his face.

He lived in a studio apartment. One wall was a huge window facing the city skyline. He didn't have much furniture, he didn't care much for it. It was plain and ordinary like he had been trying to live.

He let out a content sigh as he opened the door. "I'm home."

"Welcome back."

Izuku set his keys on the kitchen counter as he stepped inside. A gust of wind swept around. He guessed she would open a window. She had a hot cup of coffee in her hands, staring out the window-wall.

"I remember that outfit." They had both grown so he assumed she bought a new set. She was slimmer, more perky, and grew slightly taller. He was taller with a broader back, but still a thin athletic build.

She turned her head slightly to him, still focused on the rain outside. "You do?" She had a small giggle, shaking her head.

"Yeah, it was the day you started to smile again."

Her giggle grew more affectionate. "Yeah, like I said, cheesy, but the rain just reminded me, and I guess this outfit is like my badge of pride, now how cheesy is that?"

He laughed back as he walked up to her, hugging her from behind. She nestled into the embrace, leaning on him. She set her cup on the counter next to their bed. She draped a hand on his arms, feeling him rest his chin on her shoulder, she lifted her other arm to rub his cheek. They stayed enjoying the view together in comfortable silence.

"The rain always makes me happy."

"Me too."

"Are you, happy?"

"Yeah..."

A simple conversation of honesty between them. Jirou began to turn her body in the embrace to face him. Izuku loosened his grip to help her. Her arms rested against his chest as her fingers trailed his jawline. She had an amused smirk seeing the look in his eye. She lifted an eyebrow. "What's with the look, dude?" Slipping her index finger off his chin with a playful flick. He didn't answer. He replied by keeping his only eye on her. Her attitude slowly converted to innocent affection in the middle of the rainstorm. The longer their eyes lingered on each other, the closer their lips were.

Barely a breath away. She had parted lips and half-lidded eyes. Her hand found a place over his chest. It clutched the fabric over his heart as she felt the cold wet lips from the rain. Izuku's grip on her waist tightened feeling her warm soft lips of comfort. They slowly broke apart and stared back into each other's eyes.

The rain streamed down the window wall. The melancholic melody of the weather played as their affair was drowned out. The raindrops connected and separated on the glass wall as they did the same. Both playing the same lyrics within their actions.

 _I don't know if you know this..._

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She pulled off his eyepatch, running her thumb over his cheekbone.

 _I don't know how any of this happened..._

He nibbled on the same ear, causing a quiet squeal. She was fumbling to unbutton his shirt.

 _How we met..._

They both slowed down for only a moment. The air of the rain and their passion swirled into an intoxicating pleasure as they went on.

 _How everything transpired..._

She pushed him down to the bed taking the initiative. His hands slid up her pantyhose as she began to straddle him. His hands stopped at her hips and lower back roaming around, raising her sweater up. She opened his shirt, finally getting the last button.

 _I don't even know why you stayed._

She hesitated, tilting her head in confusion. He shook his head telling her it was nothing. He surprised her, pulling her in a tender embrace. She giggled and slapped his shoulder. They ended up rolling around on their bed as the rain continued its serenade to the city.

* * *

 _I don't know if you know this, but you saved me..._

* * *

The rain was clearing. The moonlight was a blanket for their bed. She was cuddled on his chest. Her legs tangled with his. She was sound asleep. Izuku was staring at the reforming sky. His empty cold emerald orb reflected the clouded constellations as she slept peacefully.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Ashes in the rain

* * *

He groaned awake, struggling with the weight on top of him. She woke to his shifting. She outstretched her body with an adorable squealing yawn. She released the tense stretch, flopping back on him, cuddling.

"Kyouka, I gotta get up." He chuckled.

"No, you don't." She sighed, barely awake. "You just over prep as much as you analyze."

"Maybe, you're right."

"Maybe?" Snoring out that rebellious note.

"Okay, yes you're right, but still it's better if I get up now."

"Nah... I won so I decide." She crawled around him like a cat to find her phone. She checked it and dropped it back on the bed. "We still have an hour. .." She mumbled against his shoulder, curling up on him.

He sighed defeated. "I have to be there in an hour." He rubbed her back, kissing her forehead. "You just procrastinate because you can get away with it."

"Yup." Kissing his jaw, before they napped for a while longer.

Two hours later.

"I can't believe we actually slept for two more hours!" Izuku tripped, putting on his pants.

Kyouka was scratching the back of her calf with her bare toes. She was getting coffee ready. She was only wearing his dress shirt, loosely buttoned. "I was so comfy."

"I was too." His eye cringed. "Have you seen my eyepatch?" He checked the spot they were standing at last night. "Nevermind." Picking it up.

"Coffee's ready. Here, I poured it in a thermos."

"Thanks, Kyouka, you're the best." He reached for it after fixing his eyepatch.

She rose an eyebrow. "But aren't I the reason you're gonna be late?" She pulled on the eyepatch strap over his nose, and let it go as a playful flick.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "But it's a small thing that makes you, you, you know?"

"Yeah, babe, I know." Kissing the tip of his nose, wishing him well at work. He kissed her forehead and said his goodbye, heading for the door.

Kyouka followed behind him. "Oh, don't forget, I'm playing tonight, you'll be there, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"As cheesy as always." She snickered. "But like you said, it's what makes you, you, you nerd." Playfully shoving him out the door.

"The hero nerd, Deku!"

"Oh, shut up!" She suppressed a giggle as he took steps to the hall. "Be safe, love you."

"Love you too." He waved with a smile as he took his leave.

The life in his green eye vanished as he left, replaced with that cold dead orb.

It never was the same after the rained died.

* * *

 _Drip, drip, drop._

 _"I don't think we can just stand here all day." Her words came out muffled from his chest._

 _Izuku nodded, slightly tapping her hair as well. He was thinking of a quiet place for them to be. "Hm, there is this nearby park I used to play in a lot when I was a kid."_

 _"That... actually sounds nice." Lifting her face from his jacket._

 _They both shared a smile. He began to pull from the embrace, guiding her. "We can walk it from here, c'mon."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _They walked side by side under the umbrella as the rain dropped around them like piano keys._

 _As they arrived, Kyouka slowly began to detach from his arm. She scanned the area, her vivid orbs couldn't find anything suspicious, she gave his forearm a final squeeze before letting go, trying to do this by herself. "Wanna go to the swings?"_

 _Izuku acknowledged her effort and contently obliged. "Sure, sounds fun."_

 _She wiped the droplets off the seat, before sitting. He stood behind her. "Here, let me push you."_

 _"It's okay, you don't have to."_

 _"It's fine,_ _I want to." He grabbed the chain links and began to swing her back and forth._

 _"...Thank you..."_

 _The umbrella was left off to the side as they played in the rain. They took turns on the slide, and climbed around the jungle gym, 'and there was this moment, the sun was able to pierce the clouds for a minute or two, and the light shined off her face, framed by the twinkling droplets falling around her, she turned to me basking in the glow of the light, and smiled.' Izuku couldn't get the graceful image out of his head for the rest of the time they stayed at the park._

* * *

 _"Today was fun." Jirou let as they walked to her door. "I feel so drained though."_

 _"Well, you did a lot. You made some great progress."_

 _"You really think so? All we did was go to an empty park."_

 _"You took a step outside Jirou. I know, you know, that it is progress."_

 _She sighed at the door. "I know, but at the same time, I don't know, you know? Like what if I can't muster this resolve every day."_

 _"Maybe you won't have to, eventually it will get easier... And if it doesn't, at least you won't have to be by yourself. I'm here Jirou. That's not gonna change."_

 _She was inside her home, facing Izuku, who was at the porch. "I..." She glanced down, in thought, then faced him again. "Thank you, Izuku." She took a deep breath and rushed out her words before she second-guessed herself. "N-Next time let's invite Uraraka, a-and maybe Momo, and m-maybe more... I know they're worried."_

 _Izuku almost gasped but stopped himself with a small grin. "Yeah, they are... But don't rush yourself either. Be patient, how about next time it's just you, Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu."_

 _"... And you, right?"_

 _Izuku scratched the back of his hair. "I, um," he wanted to tell her that it wasn't a good idea. Yaoyorozu's attitude towards him was still difficult, but he couldn't say it because of the pleading in her eyes. "Yeah, Jirou, of course."_

 _"Great!" Accidentally squealing. She cleared her throat. "Sorry, it's just, I haven't seen Momo in a while. I'm kind of excited."_

 _"Y-Yeah... It'll be fun. See you later, okay?"_

 _She happily nodded. "Be safe! And thanks again for today!" Waving goodbye and closing the door._

 _Izuku sighed in distress, walking away. 'I should probably text Uraraka. Maybe she can smooth things over with Yaoyorozu.' He turned a corner, deciding to cut through the park. He preferred the quiet scenic route. (That, and he still naturally goes incognito, from his old habits.)_

 _He passed by the swings, thought of her, and ignored the problem with Yaoyorozu for now. He happily shook his head. "Today was fun, ne?" This was a normal life he was able to live. The life he had wanted to for so long._

 _"Villains don't deserve to show such smiles!"_

 _Izuku's eye narrowed at the huge fist. He didn't have any time. It crashed into him, whole, like a brick wall. He skidded and tumbled, returning to the swing set, his back reverberated off a metal pole, stopping him. "Aha!" He took a painful breath. "Wh-What?" Cough, cough. He was also seeing some red. His forehead was bleeding. He didn't want to activate his quirk, yet. Who was after him? "No, I'_ _m not a villain!" Seeing a shadow approach through the rain._

 _"A leopard can't change its spots." He rose the fist he smacked him with and held it with the other. "Attacking two students at USJ, hospitalizing Ingenium's little brother. Helping Stain commit countless crimes." He held his fist tighter. "Not to mention the deaths of my good friends Pixie-Bob and Tiger, ending the pussy cats. This society believes in forgiving all that, all because All-Might asked? Ridiculous! I will take it upon myself! I will not let you corrupt Jirou!"_

 _Izuku's orb widened. "The pro-hero, Death Arms!" Rasping it with a strained breath. 'Jirou did mention interning with him.' His ears twitched at the sound of stomped puddles approaching. 'Why? Why is this happening?' Izuku forced his head up to the towering hero. He wasn't in his hero outfit. He was more or less dressed like a biker, leather jacket and jeans._

 _"I'm not..." Struggling to breathe. He didn't want to use his quirk, there had to be a peaceful way, right? "I'm not that person anymore." He didn't know if he was telling Death Arms or himself. Izuku forced himself up as the steps came closer. He hugged his ribcage and pressed for resolution. "Don't do this." Izuku gulped as Death Arms ended the distance. "Heroes don't do this!"_

 _"Don't lecture me, murderer!"_

 _Izuku braced himself for the incoming uppercut to the gut. 'I don't need to use my quirk. I don't need to use it!' His eye widened as his body was raised by the heavy blow. "Ghwaa!" His skull was grabbed in mid-air. 'I don't want to!' He was slammed down, his face skidded through the gravel, scrapping him and peeling off his eyepatch. "I'm not..." A villain._

 _He felt his body being raised, he could only stare at the eyepatch as the rain pelted it. 'Dabi gave that to me... Didn't he?' He couldn't think straight. 'I hope he's getting sleep.' He was at eye level with Death Arms. 'I also hope Toga is staying out of trouble, oh, Stain too.' Death Arms grip tightened around his throat. 'I also hope I get to walk away from all this like she said...'_

* * *

 _"You have to keep trying! You can be a great hero!"_

 _My eye grew. Standing in front of me was myself. Except this Deku had two eyes. "Who are you?"_

 _"I, um, I think I was the you, before you, I'm not so sure though." He scratched his cheek bashfully. He met my eye. "But you can't give up yet! You got farther than the both of us ever could!"_

 _"The both of us?" There were more of me?_

 _"Oh, yeah..." The bounce in his eyes left and he stepped aside to reveal it to me._

 _A little boy was bent down on his knees crying over his folded arms. "Mom! Why?! He said he was a hero! He said he would help me... Why All-Might... Why me...?'_

 _I chocked back a gasp. The other Deku walked up to him, rubbing his back." Don't worry, it's gonna be fine."_

 _"No, it's not! Why are they calling me a villain! I never meant to hurt Mom!" He bawled, trying to bury himself further into his arms._

 _I almost gulped. I decided to take a step forward to the younger me._

 _He stopped crying, his body went rigged. I opened my mouth about to try to say something._

 _"You're the one who hurt Mom!" He pounced up at me like a rabid animal. My eye widened seeing his, two empty sockets, crying blood._

 _The other Deku restrained him, just as quick, hugging him from the back. "No, he wasn't! He's going to be a hero!"_

 _"You're a villain! You hurt Mom! That's why we can never see her again!"_

 _"No! It was All-for-One! He planned this, all because of All-Might!"_

 _Standing behind the two Dekus were two silhouettes and I knew them. One was All-Might and the other, All-for-One._

 _That's right, it was because of those two. Because of HEROS and VILLAINS! My empty eye erupted with flames. "It was because of you!" It was your fault! I lunged for him, tackling him to the floor. I wrapped my hands around his throat. "You kept saying, All-Might would save me!"_

 _"Don't worry, I am here! I made it in time, Young Midoriya." It was the weak version of All-Might, still smiling. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to be a villain."_

 _"Why don't you just finish it." All-for-One lectured. "My dear Midoriya, you will always be my greatest accomplishment. More so than Tomura. I know you're in that rebellious state, but I'll always be here, to keep you company. Always." Finishing it with that maniacal laugh._

 _"That's your flaw kid." Stain, here he was standing in front of me, with the other two by my side. "You were always easily influenced by everyone. Never resolved to one path, never will."_

 _"Or, is it that you can't escape us?" It was her. She was squatting down to my face level. Her cold finger played with my jaw. "You can't escape, can you, Izuku darling." Toga had that murderous smile full of obsession._

 _I'm not like you all! I... I am, I am... I squeezed my eye shut. "I won't!" My grip tightened around him. My emerald flames began to flare all around. "I don't belong to any of you!"_

 _He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Yo, Deku let's go get some coffee. Looks like you need a pick me up." My body hesitated its panic with relief. I opened my eye. My head turned up to him._ _Dabi._

 _"Y-... Yeah."_ _Then it was just me and him. Everyone else vanished. "Thanks, Dabi. You always look out for me." He offered his hand and helped me up._

 _He glanced up, bored. "I guess that's just how being a big brother feels like. Never thought of it, I guess. So how you doing?" That last sentence had dry sarcasm and I couldn't help but lift my lips._

 _"I think I'm currently being choked to death by a hero, so I can't complain."_

 _"Why aren't you using your quirk. Just like last time with Muscular."_

 _"That was different..."_

 _"Was it?"_

 _"I don't know... I feel like I'm at a crossroad. If I keep walking as a hero, then I have to say goodbye to you guys. And at the same time, I don't think I even want to be a hero... I keep seeing the flaws of this society's version of heroes." The society that did this to me._

 _"They're just government slaves, anyways." Dabi had his head turned, staring off into the nothingness. "We all have to be the person we are, there's no escaping that." He closed his bloodshot eyes. He opened them after a simple breath of truth. He rose his arm, pointing at me with his index and middle fingers, his other hand was in his coat pocket. "So be the hero you are."_ _My eye widened as his smirk grew. "Get it, now?" He began to turn around and walk away. "I'm going to try and catch some Zzz, don't forget about us, okay?" As his body began to vanish into a graceful sapphire fire._

 _"Thank you, Dabi."_

 _Did it always seem this simple? How did I lose sight of it? My first thought. I will walk away from this. All of it!_

* * *

 _Death Arms narrowed his eyes. Was he dead yet? Something was off. His eye socket was twinkling. "What?" Before it sparked and ignited into a powerful emerald flame. "Arhaa!" It burned him, forcing him to let go of Izuku. He stepped back, shaking his hands in pain. "You bastard!"_

 _"I didn't want to use it, but at this point it's self-defense. Once I use my quirk, it usually means someone dies. Sorry." Without a hint of remorse. Only his cold detached voice. The rain didn't damper his flaming eye, only causing slight steam around him. He equipped his mask guard. His body swayed left and right, before sporadically bolting at Death arms._

 _"Bring it!" Death Arms ignored the pain in his hands and clenched them. The rain did hinder his vision, and Deku's boots barely left taps, mimicking the rain. Death arms felt a presence to his right and swung. He missed, hitting the rain. A straight punch to his gut. Death Arms gritted his teeth. He slammed down with both hands. Nothing but debris. Izuku was perched on his huge fists, his burning eye trailed his hazy maneuvering. He ran up his arm, jumped into a twisting knee, slamming it straight to Death Arms' jaw. He stumbled away from the aerial Deku._

 _Izuku landed with a drift. His burning feathers fluttered around him. He stood away from Death Arms. "If he could do it, so can I." Remembering one hero he always related with. He grabbed a flaming feather. It didn't burn. He tried to increase the output of the small feather, it grew longer, brighter and denser. It still didn't hurt him. "It's like Toga said, my flames burn everyone except me." Staring at Death Arms._

 _"You will always be just a villain."_

 _Izuku didn't respond. He swept the blade-feather across the rain, pulling it back, preparing his strike. One quick leap boosted with his wings._

 _Death Arms roared as thunder boomed. He threw his fists in a barrage against the scatter speed of Deku. He dodged Death Arms gatling. Low, step left, deflect, hop-skip into it. Izuku gritted proper footwork inside his guard with a powerful thrust._

 _A scorching impale..!_

 _Death Arms body went limp, but he continued to struggle even with the flaming wound in his chest. He rasped out a bloody breath. Izuku leaned up to his ear. "I have a theory. I bet you made sure to come here unfollowed, you couldn't let anyone know you would attack me, because only a villain would do something like that, don't you think." Deku felt his body tense around him. "My theory is that you've always been a villain, only wearing the mask of a hero."_

 _"That's who you are." He coughed out._

 _"Maybe, maybe, but I can't stop now."_

 _"You won't get away with this, I'm not the only one who thinks you should be walking free. It will be suspicious if they find me."_

 _"I know that's why the rain will wash away your blood and ashes. You were never here." No hesitation. He twisted and pulled out the feather. Death Arms went wide-eyed about to scream. Izuku's wings enveloped him in a high degree torrent of flames..._

 _His wings lowered their output into nothing as everything was washed away._ _"You threw away your life for nothing."_

 _Izuku held a lonely moment of silence in the rain for the fallen. He rose his head forward and walked away._

* * *

Izuku recalled that day, as he walked up the stairs of a run-down building. It was empty, riddle with homeless like always. His phone began to ring. He answered it to a familiar voice.

"Midoriya, how's it going."

"Good, Tokoyami, how are you?"

"Fine I was going to-" Someone interrupted him.

"Is that Midoriya! Here, let me invite him."

"Wait, Hawks, sir!" Inevitably losing control of the phone.

"Midoriya, it's Hawks, Tokoyami and I were wondering if you wanted to go on a Saturday soar! It's a new thing I hope pick ups for people with flying quirks, to unify us more."

Izuku gave a sweatdrop laugh. He couldn't say no, honestly. "Of course, Hawks sir. But I am quite occupied if you'll excuse me, give Tokoyami my regards."

"Yup, yup, see you Saturday." He clicked, Midoriya heard a cut-off protest from Tokoyami.

Izuku sighed reaching the door. He gave the knock, before opening it. "I'm back."

There they all were. "Uncle Deku!" Eri ran up to him, hugging him tightly. He smiled, petting her head. He asked if she was being good and she happily nodded, saying Uncle stain was teaching her chess.

"Hey, I wasn't done getting your hair ready." Dabi walked up to them. "We were going to go out, wanna come?"

Eri looked up at Deku with puppy eyes. He chuckled in defeat. "Sure. It's been a while."

"See I told you he would now let's get ready so we can go."

"Yes, Uncle Dabi!" Happily going with him to the couch as he did her hair.

As soon as Eri, left she tackled him into a hug, burying her face in his chest. "My turn, My turn!" Jumping up and down in the embrace.

"I missed you to Toga, but you know-"

"I know, I know, you're with that bitch." She raised her head to meet his eyes. "Oh, I'm just so happy to see you Izuku." Her succubus eyes receded into warm affection. "It's because you're happy too aren't you?"

His emerald orb shifted from cold to sincere. "Yeah, Toga I am."


	22. Chapter 22

22

Unsung lullaby

* * *

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

 _The sky was a never-ending grey abyss, dropping shattered fragments onto the city._

 _The rain pelted his coat. His black spikey hair defied gravity, swaying with the misty breeze. He was standing on a sidewalk, staring at the café across the street. He gripped his fist shut and released. His tired dopey eyes glared past the window._ _He ignored the warm sensation in his chest seeing her act as her usual ditsy airhead self._

 _"Tch." He clicked his teeth. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away._

 _Uraraka set down a tray of food. She felt a s_ _hiver, she perked up, "huh?" She glanced to the window. Her eyes widened seeing him disappear from view. Her eyes softened with a liquid surface. "Dabi..." She bit her lip, deciding. "Cover for me, I'll be back soon!" She off-handed to her co-worker._

 _The doorbell chimed as she ran outside. "W-Wait!" Running across the street. She kept running until she reached the spot he left from view. She impatiently clicked her boots on the ground. "Geez, don't run off like that."_

 _A blue spark caught her peripheral vision. She turned to the alley. She knew it had to be him. She flared her nostrils with a confident huff before walking ahead. Her steps began to stutter as she grew closer to the darkness._

 _" Yo."_

 _Her eyes widened. Before she could react, his hand clamped around her mouth, pushing her against the wall. He put his index finger to his lips._

 _"Ssh, Ssh..." He had that laid back sadistic stare. Her eyes softened, she nodded. He decided for a few seconds before, sliding his grip down to her neck, still keeping her in a threatening embrace._

 _"How... How h-have you been..?" She struggled out in gasps._

 _That threw him for a loop, but then again that's why he came, he didn't understand her. He bit the side of his lip, glaring out the alley. "I'm alive..."_

 _He pretended not to care for the small giggle she threw his way. She calmly placed her hand on the wrist gripping her. "I missed that... Your sarcasm, I mean." Her lips lifted as his hand grew weaker. "Did... Did you miss-..." She couldn't finish. He was staring down, his hair shadowing his eyes, and his fingers were twitching around her neck._

 _"Oi... What is this? You know I'm a villain, right? Why are you still acting like that, like we're still on good terms?"_

 _She squirmed on her tippy-toes. "Oh, s-sorry I slapped you." She looked off, guilty._

 _He accidentally sucked in his breath, growing slight wide eyes. "That's not, that's not what I meant..."_

 _"...I had a long talk with Deku a while back. He told me about the lives you guys have lived. I know you're a villain... But, but," she held his hand warmly, her voice was cracking earnestly. "B-But you're... You're still my friend, ne?"_

 _The rain echoed on the city crackling pebbles. The wind scattered the droplets violently around them... And yet, in the eye contact they shared, there was a serene whirlwind of gravity-defying liquid orbs shared timelessly between them._

 _He couldn't hold back his gasp and his eyes fully growing wide, again because of her. His hand let go of her neck, dropping to the side. "I'm sorry." He whispered as the moment passed._

 _The wind and rain slowed down. She played with her feet, staring down, her hands behind her back. "My shift is almost over but tomorrow, okay?"_

 _He kept quiet, his hands in his pockets._

 _She took that as a yes and smiled. "See ya tomorrow, Dabi!" She waved, happily skipping away. At the sidewalk, she spun on the heels of her boots. She lifted her shoulders with a welcoming toothy grin and giggle._

 _And walked away._

 _All Dabi could do was follow with his eyes, dumbfounded by her nature. He scoffed a smirk. "I don't understand you at all."_

 _He turned back into the alley. He had somewhere to be._

 _Toga shook his shoulder as they arrived at the rendezvous. "I'm so excited, ne, ne! You are too, right Dabi?"_

 _He ignored it, like usual. As they entered the shady back street hangout, they were greeted and asked to sit while they waited for the rest._

 _Tomura scratched his neck, seeing Dabi and Toga. "This involves him, doesn't it." Rashing his skin. "It always does." Agitated._

 _Chisaki took note of frustration. Although he calculated the benefits, he was still taking precautions. He knew the Heroes were onto him. 'But it doesn't look like he is after me. He just wanted to save Eri. If that's the case I'll string him along like a horse and a carrot.'_

 _The cold dangling steps struck the hollow notes again. A crisp whisper chilled their skin as he entered. He was in his signature red boots, but with iron soles. His eyepatch. Black slacks tucked into the boots, his belt hung loose, he wore compact gloves, his mask guard, and a black turtleneck sweater._

 _Toga instantly had a bloody gush and bounced with anticipation._

 _Dabi hid his honest smile with a sarcastic smirk. He genuinely missed him. Deku was his only friend after all._

 _Tomura clawed faster, peeling his skin._

 _Chisaki merely observed him, like a piece in the game of chess they were all in._

 _And Izuku Midoriya was the pawn._

* * *

Eri happily hummed, adding a childish swing to holding Deku's hand. He smiled down at her.

"Hm, abandon me so quick, do you." Dabi lectured.

Eri giggled at his monotone voice. "But I barely get to see Uncle Deku! I always spend time with you."

Dabi tucked his hands in pockets, looking away. "Sorry for boring you."

"But you'll always be my favorite! Uncle Dabi!"

He grumbled with stiff shoulders. "You too kid, you too."

"C'mon Eri, someone's waiting for you." Deku softly spoke to her.

She blinked in curiosity. "Really? Who?"

Izuku just chuckled and shook his head.

Dabi glared with the same curiosity at Deku. Eri and Dabi had a shared expression causing Deku to laugh louder, although he tried to muffle it.

They were walking incognito as they always did. Taking the back alleys, walking among the crowded streets, secret gateways. Never being noticed by anyone. It was a skill they taught Eri as she began to live with them. Even though he was a high profile hero when he didn't want to be noticed he wasn't noticed.

Dabi began to grow uneasy. They had taken a garden path bridge over a ditch. It led them to this secluded two-story building hidden by the forest of skyscrapers. It was a wreck, plants were growing through the brick walls, a corner on the second floor was chipped off.

Dabi cussed at Deku for roping him in this way. He sheepishly apologized. Eri innocently gazed at Dabi then at Deku, still confused.

Dabi began to drag his feet as they entered the building. He followed behind as Izuku led them up the stair, to the room with the missing corner.

"Aunt Uraraka!" Eri beamed, running into the room and hugging her. Izuku greeted her, like he normally does, with a freckled smile.

"Hey, Eri! It's good to see you too! Has he been behaving?" Nodding her head to Dabi, he was trying to be aloof. Eri giggled and nodded. Uraraka giggled back.

Deku clumsily came up with a quick excuse to get out of there with Eri. "Eri, you haven't seen the sky from this building. It's pretty amazing. I'll show you."

"Okay." She asked if Uraraka and Dabi were joining them, Izuku smiled and said they would join them later.

"HI, Dabi." She gently twinkled her fingers to him. She knew this had a chance of backfiring on her.

He let out a breath of amusement."You used Eri and Deku to lure me here."

She had an uneasy laugh. "I know... Are you mad?"

He had closed the distance between them in such a nonchalant manner. He rubbed his hair. His dopey eyes had a hint of emotion. "I want to be."

She shifted the weight off the balls of her feet, rocking back and forth in delight. "Really?! I guess I was kinda right. Fifty, fifty chance you'd be upset."

"That so?"

"Mhm! Ne, guess what today is?"

"Our one year anniversary."

"... Eh?! You actually guessed right!"

"I didn't get you anything though."

"I figured as much. I'm just happily surprised you remembered that. Ehehehe!"

She finished her chirpy laugh, stepping up to him. She closed her eyes, standing on her tip-toes, to press her forehead against his.

"I've missed you."

I've missed you too."

* * *

 _It happened after Uraraka moved out of her parents' home. She was still working part-time at the café but instead of school, she had a freelance job as a hero. She finished her shift at the café late at night. She was confused about how to get back to her new apartment. Dabi was in the café, also heading out. She gulped then reached out to him. She clasped the sleeve of his coat, before asking. "Can you walk me home?"_ _He grunted but nodded his head forward. She hesitated to follow until she noticed him waiting for her. "Thank you."_

 _They couldn't find her place. Instead, Dabi led her to the abandoned two-story building. It was one of their safe houses._

 _It was cold. Her body shivered. His was warm. They shared an intimate stare, radiating the moonlight creeping through the missing corner. Their breaths came out condensed, heating the atmosphere. She traced her fingers over his burns. He asked her if she was scared. She said she trusted him._

 _They laid on the bed, breathing heavily. Her hand was aimlessly roaming around his hair. He was resting his head in the crook of her neck._

 _Deku had told her that he thought Dabi was an insomniac. She didn't know if he was sleeping or not, but she decided to hum a simple glimmer of affection against his ear._

 _She quietly giggled, hearing him snoring._

 _"Sweet dreams."_


	23. Chapter 23

23

Anteiku

* * *

"The sky looks so small and pretty like this!" Eri awed. She was sitting on the roof with Deku, staring at the sky. Deku nodded with a yeah. The surrounding skyscrapers were circled, blocking the view.

"Right!" He reached out. "It's almost as if you can grab it."

Eri stared at Uncle Deku, before copying him. She tried to capture the sky in her hands. He smiled down at her. He jumped to his feet. "Let me help." Picking her up. She giggled. He began to throw her higher and higher, causing her laughter to grow.

Buzz. Buzz.

"Ah, sorry, Eri." He caught her and gently put her down. He pulled out his phone. "Oh, Togata?" He swiped to answer. "Hello?"

"Deku! Good news, we tracked down the rest of the league! We're preparing the final strike, I'd really appreciate your help... Given how..."

Izuku clutched the phone. "A chance to end things with Tomaru," by extension All-for-One. "Of course, Lemillion. I'm on my way, just send me the location."

"Yeah!" Click.

Deku slipped his phone into his back pocket. "Hey Eri, um, I have some work to take care of."

She crossed her arms and huffed, looking to the side.

"C'mon Eri, I'm a hero."

She growled for a bit in childish frustration.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll still make it to Aunt Jirou's performance, ne, doesn't that sound good?"

She caved turning to him u crossing her arms. She lifted her hand up, sticking her pinky out. "You have to show up, okay?"

He laughed wrapping his pink and nodded. "It's a promise."

They walked back inside the hidden safe house. "Let me drop you off with Uncle Dabi and Aunt Uraraka." They reached the door to the room they were in. Izuku opened it without a care. "Guys I have an emergency I need-" Blink, blink, trying to comprehend. "Eeh!?" He slammed the door shut, making sure Eri didn't see any more than that.

Uraraka had climbed Dabi, on a makeshift bed, both were shirtless, looking like animals in heat about to devour each other. He saw Uraraka freeze in embarrassment because of Eri.

Dabi simply rolled his eyes. "It's cool."

"No, it is not!" Uraraka shot back, jumping off him. "At least be decent, Dabi!" She found his shirt, flinging it to him.

"Oof," As it landed on his head. "Alright, geez, what a letdown." He had been needing this and now he didn't know when his next chance would be. "Fuck me." He groaned.

"I will later!" She offhandedly added as she put on her bra.

Izuku coughed, almost choking on his spit, after what she said. He was able to hear them, mostly Uraraka, scrambling to get ready. He glanced down at Eri who had a confused expression. He dreaded what she was wondering and whether she was going to ask.

Thankfully the door opened. "Hey what's up?" Uraraka was acting as if nothing happened for Eri's sake. Izuku fumbled at first but eventually got in step.

"Er, yeah, actually, I got called up. It's important." His second sentence was hard.

Uraraka glanced confused but nodded seeing his eye. It was that cold glare.

"Oh okay, we can take care of Eri."

"Please and thanks! Don't worry I'll be quick." Seemingly switching back to the dorky Deku.

"Be safe." She corrected.

"Ah." He rubbed the back of his hair. "I will be, I'll meet up with you guys at the café." Making his way to leave. "I'll see you soon okay Eri." Saying goodbye. "Thanks, Uraraka. My bad Dabi, I'm really sorry!" He ran off before Dabi could burn him.

He ran up to the roof, pulling out his maskguard. He latched around his face and took a deep breath reaching the ledge. His wings ignited from his back and he took off.

* * *

Tomura was scratching his neck restlessly. "I feel so smothered. I can't handle it." The heroes had deterred the league to a shell of its former self. He was down to having Spinner, Mr. Compress, and one last Nomu. They had been camping for months at one of their last hideouts. Inside a skyscraper on the highest floor. No one would imagine them hiding out in a populated business district. "I won't let it end like this. It's not checkmate! That pathetic pawn can't beat me. There's no way Izuku was Sensei's favorites!"

* * *

"So, what's the plan?"

Izuku had flown to the coordinates, where a chopper was hovering, he climbed inside after the door was slid open. It was slammed shut, canceling the wind. As soon as Deku entered the helicopter took off in a certain direction.

Lemillion smirked as Deku took the seat beside him. "I'm gonna punch him."

"Eh?" Izuku had a confused expression until he realized that it was honestly his plan. "I guess that's straight forward enough." He figured. A police officer handed Deku info about the mission. "Tracked them down to the business district? Hm, this could be difficult if we don't contain it."

"Not a problem. As we speak, Heroes are surrounding the location within a two-mile radius. They are just waiting for us to swoop from above." Lemillion told him.

"I see." He nodded, mentally preparing himself. He adjusted his maskguard one last time before his eye hardened into that empty green orb. "We're finishing this."

"Lemillion, Deku, our destination is right below us." The pilot informed over his shoulder.

Lemillion jumped to his feet. Deku hesitated slightly with anxiety but stood. They slid open the door for the two heroes.

"Let's go!" Mirio leaped off easily.

Deku took a deep breath before letting his body fall forward, head first. He spread out his arms feeling the wind.

As he fell, Lemillion pulled his fist back, aiming for the roof. "Power!" He roared as his fist smashed through the roof in explosive debris.

He was in possession of a power that has been passed down for generations and has continued to stack that power. The power of One for All.

Mirio Togata was All Might's successor.

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He was huffing, his breath came out condensed from the cold rain. "I'm gonna make it, I'm gonna make it!" He couldn't fly because of the rain, so he ran. His red shoe splashed on a puddle as he raced by.

The owner of the coffee shop was tending the first-floor bar like old times. He gave a warm smile as he severed the normal, and the different, everyone was welcomed here.

It was nothing but quiet murmurings as she took the small stage. She cleared her throat, glancing around the audience. She saw Uraraka, Dabi, and Eri but not him. "H-Hello. Um, I don't really have that much to say, just that this song really means a lot to me because of someone, a-and I hope you enjoy."

The doorbell to the café chimed before she could begin. Her eyes traveled to it. Her lips quivered, curving up. The idiot was soaking wet and out of breath. He didn't want to make a mess so he stayed by the door entrance. She clutched her guitar with a tenderness, closing her eyes.

* * *

Remembering

 _I'm waking from this dream_

 _Returning to reality is so bittersweet_

She thought of Death Arms funeral and how he held her hand, never letting go. How she cried in frustration that she was so weak, how she lost another aspect of being a hero.

 _But I open my eyes and the illusion is fading_

 _Slipping away_

 _It was just within reach, yet so far_

 _I lay here all alone once more_

She recalled how she found that strength because of him, how she went back to school with all her friends supporting her, so was he, not in the spotlight alongside her friends, but always with her, always alone.

 _I dreamed you were beside me_

Together on those cold nights.

 _You were there once again_

 _As if you had never left and_

 _I remember wanting to say_

 _Asking you not to go, but I know that was impossible then_

 _You say "I can't stay here"_

 _As my damp eyes open_

On nights she was alone...

 _The sun shines on the bleak horizon_

 _It's just another day_

 _I look out at dimly lit buildings and think of you_

The rain would slide down the window. Droplets meshing and separating like their bodies.

 _Am I imagining you here, right next to me?_

 _Your eyes catch my own_

 _I look back fleetingly before I realized you're really there_

She had vivid orbs. Her skin glistened the lack of shine and atmosphere of the rain. Why was he here?

 _I dreamed you'd be beside me, that we would meet again_

It was past midnight, the rain was heavy. She was sitting up on her bed in shock. Her parents were on tour. She was supposed to be alone, but he was here.

 _Your eyes glisten, your tears are falling_

He whispered it, breaking apart. "I'm not... I don't think it's possible for me... to be good." Then she realized it. He was as scared and lonely as she was. He wasn't simply being with her to support her, she was supporting him, they were doing their best to mend the other. Even if just realizing, she knew it was true. They grew so close, so quickly. So resonating.

 _I know you have not forgotten the past that_

 _We shared as I quietly watch you wipe your tears away_

She hugged him dearly into the embrace of her bosom. She combed his hair, humming sweet nothings of encouragement. Laying their bodies to rest on her bed.

 _Although I've found you, I know this meeting will not last_

She ignored the blood. The blood soaked into his damp clothes. The blood washed up on his hair. She ignored the burned up ends of his clothes. She ignored all of it, purely focused on him and his tears. She stayed with him through the rainy night to the misty morning.

 _I have to let go continue finding your way_

 _Though I will miss you_

 _It's time to wake up from this dream_


End file.
